Mi Hija Perdida
by Pinkimina Pie
Summary: Ya las Mane 6 adultas , todo vive en paz , pero cierta alicornio , se sigue atormentando por un hecho que vivió en su pasado, que no la deja en paz ... pero que tal , que gracias a unas de sus amigas y a un gran descubrimiento ¿vuelva a ser feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, este es un nuevo fanfic y espero que les guste:**

**Muy bien en este Fanfic, las Mane 6 ya son adultas, casadas y con hijos:**

**Para que no se confundan aquí está la lista:**

**Twilight y Flash Sentry: (será una sorpresa) Lo descubrirán a lo largo de la historia **

**Rarity y Fancy Pants: Rubi (15)**

**Fluttershy y Big Mac: Lovely Shy (mujer), Thunder Shy (hombre****) (los 2 ****tienen**** 7 años)**

**Pinkie y Pokey (me gusta más la pareja de Pokey Pie xd): Rainy Pie.**

**Rainbow Dash y Soarin: (Slider Dash) (15)**

**Apple Jack y Caramel: (Apple Soos)**

**Eso fue para no confundirlos después, muy bien aquí empieza la Historia:**

Eran las 6 de la mañana en Ponyville, la mayoría de los ponis se alistaban para trabajar o ir a estudiar, eso no era excepción para la Princesa Twilight Sparkle:

En la entrada del castillo se podía ver a Twilight despidiendo a dos alicornios gemelos, hembra y macho, de maso menos 15 años:

-Ya estamos listos!- dijo la hembra.

Twilight: Seguros? – dijo Twilight preocupada.

-Sí, seguros- dijo el macho.

-Hay, mira ya! Se nos hizo tarde!- dijo la hembra cogiendo sus cosas.

Twilight: Muy bien pásenlas bonito y estudien mucho – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo el macho, preparándose para volar.

Twilight: Cuídense!- dijo preocupada.

-Sí , gracias - dijo la hembra apunto de volar.

-Chau-dijo alejándose volando con su hermana.

Twilight: CHAU!-dijo gritando.

Luego que Twilight despidiera a los 2 gemelos, se dirigió a entrar al castillo. Ya en el castillo, se decidió a terminar de llenar unos papeles que la princesa Celestia le había mandado, ya que ser una Princesa no era tan sencillo.

Twilight ya terminaba de llenar sus papeles, cuando vio una foto en su escritorio de una bebe unicornio de pelaje amarillo fuerte y color de melena fucsia fuerte , en eso Twilight comenzó a llorar:

Twilight. Porque! Porque! Me tuve que alejar de ti hija mía!- lanza unas lágrimas – Espero que estés bien- llora más fuerte- QUE CLASE DE MADRE SOY! SOY UNA ESTUPIDA , DEBERIA ESTAR CON MI HIJA , SOY UNA TONTA!- dijo molesta- YO HUBIERA…

En eso, una voz familiar la interrumpe…

Spike: Twilight, ¿estás bien?

Twilight: NO! SPIKE , NO ESTOY BIEN , CADA DIA QUE PASA EXTRAÑO MAS A MI NIKI!-dijo la alicornio gritando, asustando al pequeño dragón.

Spike: Twilight , deja de lamentarte , no es tu culpa , su padre te alejo de ella …-dijo abrazando a la alicornio.

Twilight. Pero debería haber seguido buscándola!-dijo la yegua calmándose , pero llorando aun.

Spike: Y lo hiciste Twilight, pero no la pudimos encontrar e hiciste bien seguir con tu vida.-dijo el dragón sonriéndole.

Twilight: Pero..pero – dijo la yegua secándose las lágrimas.

Spike: Basta de peros Twilight…vas a ver que ella está bien, donde quiera que este – eso hiso que Twilight soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

Twilight: Gracias Spike, siempre sabes que decir- dijo abrazando al dragon.

Spike: Denada Twilight- dijo rompiendo el abraso-ahora vamos a desayunar-dijo sonriente.

Twilight: Claro-dijo animadamente-tengo mucha hambre-dijo tocándose el vientre y yéndose al comedor.

_**YA EN EL COMEDOR:**_

Spike: Y Twilight , ¿los gemelos ya se fueron e a Canterlot?-dijo Spike comiendo un poco de gemas.

Twilight: Si, se fueron esta mañana.

Spike: Que bueno – dijo feliz – hay que desearles lo mejor en sus estudios.

Twilight: Si, estoy muy feliz por ellos.- dijo animadamente.

Spike: Si, no es muy fácil entrar en la academia personal de la Princesa Celestia, en Canterlot – dijo asombrado.

Twilight: Si, creo que esto es su mayor lo...

_**En eso toco el timbre:**_

Twilight: Yo voy Spike – dijo parándose, para abrir la puerta.

(Twilight abrió la puerta)

Twilight: Hola Fluttershy , ¿cómo estás?

Fluttershy: Hola Twilight, bien ¿y tú?

En todo este tiempo Fluttershy , ya había superado su timidez, ya que se había casado y ahora era madre de dos hermosos potrillos.

Twilight: Bien y veo que trajiste a tus dos potrillos-dijo viendo a Lovely y Thunder Shy.

Lovely Shy: Hola tia Twilight.

Thunder Shy: Hola – dijo tímidamente.

Twilight: Hola pequeñines!- dijo sonriéndoles.

Fluttershy: Bueno, ellos quisieron venir a jugar con tus hijos mientras, que yo y tú hablamos.-dijo seriamente.

Twilight: Uy! Lo siento, pero ellos están…

En eso, bajaron 3 potrillos alicornios de la misma edad de los hijos de Fluttershy (7).

Twilight: -los mira molesta-Oigan, ustedes no estaban durmiendo?!-dijo mirándolos seriamente.

Magic Bell: No, mama, es que estábamos aburridos arriba- dijo con cara de aburrimiento.

Shotting Star: Pero ahora, ¿podemos jugar con Thunder y Lovely?-dijo sonriendo

Blue Sky: ¿Podemos?!-dijo saltando.

Fluttershy: (sonríe)

Twilight: Bien, vallan – dijo sonriendo.

Todos: GRACIAS!- y salieron corriendo al segundo piso del castillo, al dormitorio de los 3 alicornios para jugar.

Twilight: Y ahora que estamos solas – puso cara seria- , ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?

Fluttershy : Twilight… creo que encontré a Niki…

Twilight: ¿QUEEEEE?!

_**¿**__**Quienes**__** seran esos 2 alicornios?**_

_**¿En realidad Fluttershy encontro a Niki?**_

**Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, muy bien hasta aquí llego el primer capítulo.**

**Dejen sus reviews que me hacen tan feliz ..**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie **


	2. La Verdad:

**Hola amigos disculpa la tardanza, es que se me complicaron algunas cositas!**

**Bueno sin más que decir…**

**Note: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

**Ahora empezamos!**

* * *

><p>Twilight: QUEEE!...<p>

Fluttershy: Lo que escuchaste Twilight…

Twilight: ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?!-dijo hablando casi tan rápido como Pinkie.

Fluttershy: Mejor, te lo dijo en mi casa…ella está ahí.

Twilight: QUEEE!?

Fluttershy: Twilight vamos!-dijo saliendo del castillo.

Twilight: Si, si, si claro-dijo apurada-SPIKE CUIDAS A LOS NIÑOS!-dijo gritando.

Spike: Claro!-dijo subiendo al segundo piso con los niños.

* * *

><p><em>En eso, Twilight y Fluttershy salieron volando a la casa de Fluttershy:<em>

_Cuando entraron a la casa de Fluttershy vieron a una potrilla unicornio de maso menos 7 años , de pelaje amarillo fuerte y crin fucsia fuerte._

_Twilight al verla se quedó helada._

Fluttershy: Hola pequeña, ella es mi amiga Twilight…

Niki: Ho-la-dijo tímidamente.

Twilight: Hola-dijo sorprendida-tú te llamas Niki, no?

Niki:-sorprendida-Si, como lo sabes?

Twilight:-mira a Fluttershy la que esta con una expresión *de _no se lo digas*_ en su rostro- Ammm, es que, ehhh , Allá! Fluttershy me lo dijo-dijo nerviosa.

Niki: Aja-dijo con un tono de sospecha-Twilight te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo con curiosidad.

Twilight. – Nerviosa – Claro…

Niki:-se acerca más a Twilight y la mira definidamente- ¿Twilight, alguna vez no nos hemos conocido?, bueno usted ya sabe se me hace familiar-dijo con curiosidad.

Twilight_:*AHÍ! Tengo tantas ganas de decirle la verdad! Pero, ¿Qué tal si no lo toma a bien?*-_ Ahhhh, yo, emmmm , yooo- pero en eso Fluttershy la interrumpe.

Fluttershy: Twilight, necesitamos hablar – dijo con seriedad.

Twilight. Claro…

Fluttershy: Niki, si quieres puedes ir sentándote en la mesa de la cocina…-dijo sonriéndole.

Niki: Claro!-se va.

Fluttershy: Twilight, ahora que estamos solas, creo que es mejor que le digas la verdad…

Twilight: QUEEE! , NOOOO!

Fluttershy: Twilight, ella está empezando a recordar y a sospechar…

Twilight: Pero… que tal si ¿no me quiere?

Fluttershy: Claro que lo hará! Eres su mama!

Twilight. ¿Tú crees?-dijo emocionada.

Fluttershy asintió.

Twilight. Gracias Fluttershy eres una gran amiga!-dijo abrazándola.

Fluttershy:-rompiendo el abrazo-Denada Twilight…ahora ve!

_Twilight asintió y se fue volando a la mesa de la cocina, Fluttershy la siguió sonriendo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la cocina:<em>**

Twilight: Hola Niki-dijo entrando a la cocina.

Niki: Hola Twilight!-dijo sonriendo.

Twilight se sienta al lado de Niki.

Niki: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo mirándola.

Twilight: Niki necesito decirte algo…

Niki: ¿Decirme algo?-dijo con duda.

Twilight:-seria- Si, es sobre tu pasado…

Niki: ¿Pasado? – dijo aun con más duda.

Twilight: Si, -nerviosa- Escucha Niki-mira a Fluttershy, quien le da una sonrisa-yo , yo , yo soy tu mama.

Niki se quedó en blanco.

Twilight: Si escucha, sé que es muy apresurado-baja su cabeza-es que-empieza a llorar-que cuando tú eras pequeña tu papa te alejo de mi…perdóname hija… si tú no me quieres perdonar, lo entende…

En eso, Niki abraza a Twilight y a Fluttershy se le escapan algunas lágrimas.

Niki:-llorando-No te preocupes Twilight, yo siempre he querido conocerte…

Twilight:-secándose las lágrimas- ¿en serio?-dijo sonriendo.

Niki: -secándose las lágrimas-Si, enserio ^mama^-abraza a Twilight mas fuerte.

_Fluttershy empieza a soltar mas lagrimas aun._

_En eso, un pegaso macho cae en picada desde el cielo a la casa de Fluttershy arruinando el momento familiar madre e hija._

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien hasta aquí llego esto, este sábado de repente subo el siguiente cap. Bueno sin más que decir dejen sus hermosos reviews, que me hacen muy FELIZ al escribir esto!.<strong>

**Se despide formalmente…**

**Pinkimina Pie. **


	3. Rencuentro:

**Hola, si me demore un poco es que esta fue semana de exámenes... pero sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia…**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

**Ahora, empecemos!**

* * *

><p>Twilight: ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo curiosa.<p>

Niki por el susto se escondió detrás de Twilight.

Twilight: No te preocupes mi amor –dijo calmándola-Fluttershy va a ir a ver ¿no, Fluttershy?-dijo mirándola.

Fluttershy: Claro – dijo saliendo de la cocina a la puerta.

**Nota: Cuando los personajes piensen se escribirá con *.**

Fluttershy:-dijo caminando hacia la puerta-_*Seguro que es Rainbow, ella siempre se para estrellando contra mi casa, pero ahora me las va a pagar por asustar a una potrilla ahora va a ver*-_dijo pensando, abriendo la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Afuera de la casa de Fluttershy: <em>**

-YAYYY! LO LOGRE! ESA FUE LA MEJOR MANIOBRA DE VUELO QUE HE ECHO! aunque me alla estrellado , claro -dijo un pegaso volando de alegría.

**_En eso se abre de golpe la puerta de Fluttershy._**

Fluttershy: RAINBOW DASH! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE…-Se quedó paralizada a lo que vio,

-¿Rainbow Dash? JAJAJAJAJA, Seguro te equivocas, yo no soy Rainbow Dash ella es mi madre, tía Fluttershy, yo soy el increíble SLIDER DASH!-dijo lo último volando al cielo con alegría.

Fluttershy: SLIDER!-dijo abrazándolo-VOLVISTE DE LA ESCUELA DE VUELO!

Fluttershy veía a Slider como un hijo, ya que ella y Rainbow eran amigas desde la infancia.

Slider: Jejejeje, si tía Fluttershy volví esta mañana – dijo rompiendo el abrazo- yyyy ¿de casualidad no has visto a Ru…?-un grito enorme lo interrumpió.

-SLIDER!- grito una voz a lo lejos.

-RUBI!-grito Slider a su encuentro para abrazarla.

Rubí: Volviste!Te extrañe mucho – dijo abrazándolo.

Slider: Y yo a ti-dijo rompiendo el abrazo, para darse un profundo beso.

En eso, Twilight sale de la casa con Niki, por esos 2 enormes gritos.

Twilight: Fluttershy, ¿que esta pasan…?-vio que Rubí y Slider se estaban besando , en eso se dio cuenta que Niki estaba viendo todo así que rápidamente le tapo los ojos con sus cascos.

Niki: ¿Por qué me tapas los ojos?

Twilight: -nerviosa-Jejejeje por nada.

Rubí rompe el beso y se da cuenta de la potrilla que tiene Twilight – amm, hola tía Twilight, ammm ¿Quién es ella?-dijo señalando a Niki.

Twilight: Ahhhh-dijo sonriendo-Rubí, Slider les presento a Niki, mi hija.

A Rubí y Slider se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

Slider: QUE, QUE?-dijo exaltado.

Twilight: Si lo que escuchaste Niki es mi hija.´

Rubí: Slider!-dijo con un tono de reproche-hay que presentarnos, una dama siempre lo hace-Slider solo rodo los ojos, aunque Rubí sea su novia era idéntica a Rarity- Hola pequeña-dijo refiriéndose a Niki-¿Cómo estás?-dijo tiernamente.

Niki: Bien-dijo tímidamente.

Rubi: Pero si es una ternurita – dijo acariciándola- Slider, ¿No te gustaría ser papa alguna vez?-dijo mirándolo.

Ese comentario solo hizo que Slider abriera los ojos como platos y tosiera.

_Todos rieron…_

Twilight: Jajajaja-para de reír- escucha Niki , ella es Rubí – dijo señalando a la unicornio- y él es Sli..-no termino de hablar porque el pegaso lo interrumpió.

Slider: YO SOY EL ASOMBROSO SLIDER DASH!-dijo dando giros en el aire.

Fluttershy:-rodo los ojos- Eso Slider no cabe duda que lo heredaste de tu madre.

Slider: ¿de qué hablas?-dijo confundido.

Rubí: Nada, nada, amor-dijo disimulando-ahora-figo su mirada en Niki- mmmm según mis instintos de moda, me dicen de que tú necesitas un cambio de look – dijo feliz- pueden ir con mi mama, ella esta con mi tía Sweete Bell en mi casa.

Twilight: Es una gran idea!- dijo emocionada- ahora Niki, podrás conocer a mis otras amigas!

Niki: Claro!-dijo saltando – Tía Fluttershy, ¿vienes también?-pregunto la potrilla.

Fluttershy: Claro, porque no, hace tiempo que no veo a las demás-dijo feliz.

Rubí: Bueno, me temo que nosotros no podremos acompañarlos, tenemos que recuperar estos 2 meses sin vernos, ¿no es cierto Slider?-dijo abrazándolo con su casco.

Slider: Si amor, chau tías, chau Niki! – entonces la pareja se fue alejando poco a poco, hasta no ver nada mas de ellos.

Twilight: CHAU! , Bueno… ¿vamos?

Fluttershy y Niki: Vamos.

Entonces, madre e hija y Fluttershy se fueron alejando a la casa de Rarity y Rubí , donde encontrarían una gran sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, hasta aquí quedo esto…<strong>

**Esta vez me demorare un poco en subir el próximo capítulo, pero les prometo que valdrá la espera esperar, ya que en el siguiente habrá muchas verdades que saldrán a la luz…**

**Gracias por todo, se despide…**

**Pinkimina Pie.**


	4. Conociendo a las Mane 6: Parte I

**Hola aquí va el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir…**

**Ahora… Empecemos!**

* * *

><p><em>En cualquier lugar…<em>

_¿?: Suéltame!-dijo intentando zafarse de una unicornio._

_Unicornio: Te he dicho, que te quedes quieta!-dijo persiguiéndola._

_Entonces una unicornio más pequeña interrumpe, la pelea- Hermana… creo que esto no va a funcionar, ella es mucho más rápida que nosotras-dijo exhausta._

_Unicornio: Mhhhhmmmm… puede ser que tengas razón-dijo pensativa-YASE! Hay que ama…_

* * *

><p>Fluttershy, Niki, Twilight estaban a centímetros de la casa de Rarity, cuando escuchan un montón de gritos…<p>

_Rarity : Mhhhhmmmm… puede ser que tengas razón-dijo pensativa-YASE! Hay que amarrarla!-dijo Rarity desde su casa a gritos._

Niki: Mama, ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro?-dijo asustada.

Twilight: Eso yo misma me pregunto…-dijo preocupada.

_En eso se escucha otro grito…_

_Rainbow: RARITY! NO! SUELTAME!_

Fluttershy: Mejor ay que ir a averiguar… - dijo caminando hasta la casa de Rarity, donde provenían los gritos.

* * *

><p>Twilight toca la puerta de la casa de Rarity…<p>

_Toc-Toc…_

Entonces una pequeña unicornio abre la puerta…

Fluttershy: Oh! Hola Sweete.

Sweete: Ah, hola tia Fluttershy-dijo agitada.

Twilight: Sweete… ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro?

Sweete: Mejor véanlo ustedes mismas-dijo asiéndose a un lado para asarlas pasar…

_Al entrar todas se quedaron con la boca abierta…_

Rarity: RAINBOW! VEN ACA!-dijo corriendo con una soga en los cascos, detrás de la pegaso.

Rainbow: RARITY! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO TUS TORPES VES…-en eso, la pegaso choco con la pared, dejándola tirada en el piso.

Rarity: JAJAJAJAJA-dijo riendo macabramente- AHORA TE TENGO RAINBOW DASH!- dijo a punto de ponerle un vestido.

Rainbow: NOOOOO!-grito la pegaso rendida.

-Alto!-grito una voz, que hizo que las 2 ponis voltearan a un costado.

Twilight: Rarity, Rainbow… ¿Qué hacen?- dijo confundida.

Rainbow: - parándose- Te voy a contar lo que pasa Twilight- dijo mirando a Rarity de mala manera-.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Yo LA INCREIBLE Rainbow Dash, estaba volando tranquilamente por Ponyville , cuando escuché un grito._

_-RAINBOW!_

Rainbow: ¿Qué pasa Rarity?

Rarity: Necesito que me ayudes.

Rainbow: Aggg… bueno, haya voy.

_Yo llegue hasta Rarity , quien me dijo que necesitaba que me pusiese un vestido…_

Rainbow: QUE! NO!

Rarity: Solo es uno…-dijo suplicando.

Rainbow: TE HE DICHO QUE…NO!

_Entonces de la nada salió un moustro gigante que tomo el vestido de Rarity y lo rompió, pero Rarity pensaba que era mi culpa._

Rarity: ME LAS VAS A PAGAR RAINBOW DASH!-dijo persiguiendo a Rainbow hasta la casa de Rarity.

*Fin flashback*

* * *

><p>Rarity: CLARO QUE NO!...ASI NO FUERON LAS COSAS!-dijo molesta.<p>

Rainbow: CLARO QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-ALTO!-grito Fluttershy-ya paren…dense los cascos -dijo como una orden.

Rainbow: Pero…

Fluttershy: AHORA!-dijo usando la mirada.

Rainbow y Rarity: Bien-dijeron dándose los cascos.

Twilight: Ahora hay que cambiar de tema.

Rarity: Bien… ¿Qué hacen acá?

Twilight: Para mostrarles a ella-dijo dando un paso al costado, para abrirle paso a Niki.

Niki: Hola-dijo tímidamente.

Rainbow: YYYYY ¿ella es…?

Twilight: Ella es Niki… mi hija-dijo feliz.

Rainbow y Rarity: QUE!

Twilight: Si es mi hija…

Rarity: GUAU! Esto es genial!-dijo feliz.

Rainbow: YYYY Twilight… ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

Twilight: mmmmm , Slider y Rubi.

Rainbow: Twili , Slider está en su escuela de vuelo.

Fluttershy: No, acaba de volver hoy-dijo interrumpiendo la conversación.

Rainbow: QUE!-dijo saliendo volando a toda velocidad, dejando una nube de humo.

Rarity: -tosiendo- bueno ahora que Rainbow se FUE, Niki querida, ¿Qué tal si te hago un vestido?

Niki: CLARO!-dijo emocionada.

* * *

><p><em>Después de unos 5 minutos, Rarity salió de su estudio con Niki, con un hermoso vestido.<em>

Rarity: ¿Qué tal? , ¿Cómo se ve Niki?

Twilight: Guau! Amor te ves HERMOSA!

Fluttershy asintió.

Niki: Gracias.

En eso, barriga de Niki sonó.

Rarity: UYY! Parece que alguien tiene hambre!-dijo sonriendo.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué tal si vamos a Sugar cub corner?

Twilight: CLARO!, Niki ahí podrás conocer a otras de nuestras amigas!-dijo emocionada.

Niki: Claro!

_Entonces, Niki, Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity fueron a Sugar Cub Corner, donde se encontrarían con Pinkie._

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, este cap. fue más largo y habrá segunda parte de este capítulo!<strong>

**Lo subiré la próxima semana!**

**Se despide, Pinkimina Pie.**


	5. Conociendo a las Mane 6: Parte II

**Hola! Aquí está el nuevo cap. de la historia…**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

**Empecemos!**

* * *

><p>Camino a la Sugar cub córner , todos iban animada mente conversando , hasta que Niki vio un hermoso lazo rojo tirado:<p>

Niki: UN LAZO!-dijo acercándose a el-ES TAN LINDO!

Twilight: -acercándose a Niki, junto a las Mane 4- Si está lindo!-dice viendo al lazo.

Niki: ¿Podemos, quedárnoslo?-dijo feliz, dando saltitos.

Twilgiht: Mmmmm, no veo porque no, esta lin…-FUE INTERRUMPIDA.

¿?: No lo creo porque ese LAZO, ya es mío…-dijo una pony terrestre, causándole un gran miedo a Niki.

¿?: APPLE BLOOM!-dijo una pony terrestre acercándose.

Mane 4: APPLE JACK!

Apple Jack: Jejejeje, hola chicas!-dijo abrazándolas.

Rarity: Hace tiempo que nos veíamos!-dijo feliz.

Apple Jack: Cierto…Ah!...Disculpen a Apple Bloom-dijo mirando seriamente a Apple Bloom- a veces suele ser un poco EGOISTA!

Apple Bloom: HEY!yo no soy egoísta! ESE ERA MI LAZO!-dijo molesta.

Apple Jack: TIENES MUCHOS EN CASA!

Apple Jack: BIEN!-dijo acercándose a Niki- toma niña… dijo dándole el lazo.

Niki: Gra…cias-dijo tímidamente.

Apple Jack se dio cuenta de esa potrilla y se animó a preguntar- ¿quién es ella?-dijo señalando a Niki.

Twilight: AH…-dijo dando un paso al frente-ella es Niki…..mi…hija.

Apple Jack y Apple Bloom: QUEEEEEEE!

Fluttershy: SI es cierto es su hija….

Apple Bloom: WUAU!-dijo aun sorprendida.

Apple Jack: Felicidates!

Twilight: GRACIAS!

Apple Jack: YYYY, Bueno, ¿adónde iban?-dijo curiosa.

Fluttershy: Ah, íbamos a ir a Sugar cub córner, para que Niki conociese a Pinkie.

Twilight: ¿Quieren venir con nosotras?

Apple Jack: Claro.

Twilight: ¿Y tú Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: Mmmmm , lo siento , es que le prometí a Sweete Bell , que la ayudaría a ordenar un desorden que su HERMANA provoco por PERSEGUIR una PEGASO CELESTE – dijo mirando a Rarity.

Rarity: Jejejeje.

Todos los presentes rieron.

Apple Bloom: Bueno entonces yo me voy…CHAU!-diciendo eso salió corriendo.

Apple Jack: Bueno….entonces…. ¿vamos?

Mane 4: Claro!

* * *

><p><em>En Sugar cub corner:<em>

Rarity:-abre la puerta- Hola Pinks!

Pinkie: HOLA RARITY, HOLA CHICAS!-dijo acercándose a ellas.

Mane 4: HOLA!

Pinkie: Yyyyyy-dijo fijándose en Niki-¿Quién eres tú?

Niki: Yo… yo soy Niki y ella es mi mama-dijo señalando a Twilight.

Pinkie: OHHHHH…Twilight es tu mama….ESPERA!QUE!¿COMO QUE TWILIGHT ES TU MAMA?

Twilight: Si Pinkie …. Niki es mi hija…

Pinkie: GUAUUUUUU! TOMANDOLO ASI!-saca un cañón de fiestas de la nada- BIENVENIDA NUEVA PRINCESA DE ESQUESTRIA!-dijo refiriéndose a Niki.

Niki: ¿Qué?-dijo confundida por lo de _princesa_.

Twilight: Te lo explico luego, cariño.

Niki: Ah, bueno…

Fluttershy: Ahhh , Pinkie ¿tienes alguna mesa libre?

Pinkie: Claro, la que está en la esquina! Vengan les acompaño.

Mane 4: Gracias!

_Ya todas sentadas en la mesa…_

Rarity: Niki, querida nunca nos has contado como terminaste aquí en Ponyville…

Niki: UFFFFF, es que es una larga historia…

Apple Jack: Tenemos mucho tiempo, somos todas oídos…

Niki: Bueno… es que…

En eso, un pegaso cae del cielo.

Fluttershy_:*No puede ser, otra vez no*-_pensó la pegaso amarilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien hasta acá quedo el cap.!<strong>

**Dejen reviews , que me gusta leerlos , bye!**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	6. Rainbow Crash y el Comienzo de un Pasado

**Hola aquí viene el siguiente capítulo! Aquí en este cap. van a empezar algunos recuerdos para recordar algunos pasados de Niki.**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy<em>:*Hay no, otra vez no, seguro es el otra vez*-<em>pensó la pegaso.

Niki: Ahora que fue eso?-dijo escondiéndose detrás de Twilight.

Twilight: Tranquila Niki, Fluttershy va ir a ver igual que antes, ¿no?-dijo mirando a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; -molesta-Claro.

Entonces, Fluttershy decidida salió afuera de Sugar Cub Corner junto con las Mane 5 y Niki, detrás de Twilight.

Fluttershy;-abre la puerta de golpe-SLIDER! POR SEGUNDA VEZ, DEJA DE CHOCARTE CON LAS COSAS!

¿?: ¿Slider? Jajajaja, seguro te equivocas Fluttershy, yo no soy Slider, él es mi hijo, yo soy la INCREIBLE RAINBOW DASH!-dijo lo último dando vueltas en el aire.

Fluttershy: -susurrando para sí misma- Ahora no cabe duda de que lo heredo de Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¿Qué dijiste Fluttershy?

Fluttershy:-nerviosa- Nada! – en eso, Twilight interrumpe la conversación.

Twilight: - molesta- DASH! QUE TE PASA?

Rainbow: ¿Pasarme? … Bueno estaba volando a Sugar Cub Corner para buscarlas y en eso me choque con Apple Bloom que venía corriendo a la casa de Sweete Bell, porque ALQUIEN-dijo eso mirando a Rarity- DESORDENO TODO POR PERSEGUIRME!

Rarity: Jejejeje-rio nerviosa.

Twilight: -molesta-Buena explicación RAINBOW DASH, pero eso no te da derecho en asustar a Niki y enzima le enseñas eso a Slider!

Rainbow: Primero: Muy bien, ya, DISCULPA NIKI.

Niki: Esta bien….-dijo mirándola.

Rainbow: Y, segundo: ¿DE QUE HABLAS DE ESO, QUE YO LE ENSEÑO ESO A SLIDER? ¡YO NO LE ENSEÑO A ENTRELLARSE CONTRA LAS CASAS!¿DE DONDE SACAN ESO?-dijo exaltada.

Twilight: Mejor olvídalo-dijo recordando lo que paso con Slider esa mañana **(capitulo 3: Reencuentro).**

Apple Jack: AHHHH, chicas….-dijo llamando la atención de todas las Mane 5 y Niki.

-QUE? –dijeron todas en un insomnio.

Apple Jack: Con el choque que Rainbow ocasiono hizo un gran hueco en el techo de Sugar Cub Córner.

Entonces, todas menos Pinkie miraron a Rainbow con cara de reproche.

Rainbow. Aight, está bien-se acerca a Pinkie- Disculpa por malograr el techo de Sugar Cub Corner Pinkie.

Pinkie:-feliz-NO TE PREOCUPES RAINBOW! Living (**Living: Hija mayor de Pinkie, tiene 15 años)** lo puede reparar- dijo contenta- LIVING!-dijo llamando a su hija.

-SI?-se escucha una voz desde dentro de la cocina de Sugar Cub Corner.

Pinkie: HIJA, ¿PUDES ARREGLAR EL TECHO DE SUGAR CUB CORNER?

Living: MMMMMM, CLARO, PERO DEJAME TERMINAR ESTE PASTEL!

Pinkie: YA!-dijo para terminar la conversación con su hija mayor – LISTO!-dijo diriéndose a las Mane 6 y Niki- ¿Quieren pasar?- dijo abriendo la puerta de Sugar Cub Corner.

Mane 5 y Niki: CLARO!-entonces todas pasaron.

Y todas sentadas en una mesa:

Rarity: Niki querida, ¿ahora si nos vas a contar como terminaste aquí?

Niki: Claro…-dijo poniendo una cara triste- verán….

*Flash Back*:

_POV Niki:_

_Yo vivía en un pueblo, bien pobre, lejos de las ciudades grandes como Manhattan, Canterlot, etc. Ese pueblo se llamaba…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejeje se quedó en suspenso ¿verdad?<strong>

**Muy bien, creo que mañana subo el siguiente! Así que muy atentos!**

**Creo que eso es todo… Se despide Pinkimina **


	7. El Comienzo de un Pasado : Parte II:

**Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, aquí el pasado de Niki!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p><em>…ese pueblo se llamaba Diron, ahí yo vivía con mi padre en una vieja casa, el me pegaba, me usaba como comercio, me mandaba a limpiar las casas ajenas para ganar dinero y cada vez que yo rompía algo me mandaba a patadas a la calle.<em>

_Como aquella vez, ayer fue el día más lindo y aterrador de mi vida:_

_FIN POV Niki:_

_Niki se encontraba en su casa con un vaso de agua en los cascos cuando el vaso se le cae, en eso llega su papa todo molesto._

_Papa de Niki: MIRA ESTUPIDA ¿Qué HAS HECHO?-dijo pegándole en la cabeza._

_Niki: -llorando- Perdóname, papa, ahora lo recojo-dijo agachándose, para coger el vidrio cuando un vidrio se le incrusto en su casco-AU!-dijo mientras se le caía la sangre al piso._

_Papa de Niki: ACASO ERES TAN TORPE!-dijo dándole una patada a Niki que la hizo chocarse contra la puerta._

_Niki: Papa, por favor no me golpees-dijo rogando._

_Papa de Niki: OH, CLARO QUE NO TE VOY A GOLPEAR!-dijo acercándose a ella._

_Niki: Enserio? –dijo dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_Papa de Niki: TE VAS A LARGAR!-dijo cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta la puerta._

_Niki: No para me lastimas!-dijo mientras su padre la jalaba._

_Papa de Niki: QUE TE CALLES MOCOSA!-dijo abriendo la puerta y lanzando a Niki a la calle.´_

_Niki: Papa, yo no me quiero ir – dijo llorando en el piso de la calle._

_Papa de Niki: PUES NO HUBIERAS NACIDO SIENDO UNA INUTIL!-dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe._

_POV Niki:_

_En ese momento, solo salí a caminar por las calles de Diron, entre unas de las calles me encontré con un cartón tirado en el piso, ahí sin pensarlo 2 veces me senté ahí a descansar, en eso, veo un carruaje dorado cargado por dos ponys con armadura dorada aterrizar en la misma calle, apenas el carruaje aterrizo toda la gente se amontono alrededor de él, eso me indicaba que debía ser alguien importante. Del carruaje baja un alicornio macho con una corona con diamantes incrustados de color azul, que apenas me vio se acercó a mí._

_FIN POV Niki._

_Hola – saludo el alicornio._

_Niki: Hola – dijo - ¿Quién eres?_

_-OH! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Black Star , Príncipe de Equestria.-dijo sonriendo._

_Niki: ¿Enserio? – Dijo incrédula – yo me llamo Niki._

_Black Star: Niki….-dijo pensando – es un nombre muy curioso._

_Niki: Si, ya lo sé – dijo asintiendo- ¿y porque está usted aquí? ¿No debería estar en las ciudades más grandes como Canterlot o algo así?- dijo curiosa._

_Black Star: JAJAJAJA, si pequeña – dijo sentándose al lado de Niki - solo que soy estudiante de la princesa Celestia y me mando a mí y a mi hermana La Princesa Ariagne a las ciudades más humildes de Equestria - dijo aun sonriendo._

_Niki: OHHHHH, eso explica todo – dijo sonriendo sobándose su casco._

_Black Star: ¿Que te paso ahí? – dijo mirando mi casco._

_Niki: Ah! , se me clavo un vidrio – dijo._

_Black Star: - se acerca a Niki, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos purpura…_

_POV Niki:_

_En ese momento, me quede hipnotizada en ver esos hermosos ojos purpura, en ese momento yo solo pensé QUE ME HABIA ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ! , pero la diferencia de edad era un montón, el parecía de 15 y yo de 7, no tenía sentido… pero igual me anime a preguntar._

_FIN POV Niki:_

_Black Star: ¿Quieres que te cure? – dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

_Niki:-mirándolo a los ojos- Claro._

_POV Niki:_

_Entonces, el de su cuerno hizo aparecer magia, si creo que eso era y a que aunque yo sea una unicornio no sé nada de magia. El envolvió mi casco con su magia y cuando la magia se esfumo, pude ver mi casco como NUEVO! Creo que el lindo de ojos purpuras tiene un talento con la magia! ¿Su hermana lo tendrá tan bien?_

_FIN POV Niki:_

_Niki: GUAU!-dijo sorprendida._

_Black Star: Jejejeje ¿te sorprendió? – Dijo sonriendo – bueno creo yo ya me tengo que ir… Chau! Niki!-dijo dándose media vuelta para irse , pero.._

_-ALTO! ESPERA!-grito Niki._

_Black Star: -volteando- ¿Qué pasa?_

_Niki: Escucha tú crees en el amor con ¿diferencia de años?_

_Black Star: -extrañado por la pregunta- mmmm depende si los dos se quieren, puede ser…._

_Entonces Niki iba a hablar, pero un pony con armadura dorada interrumpe._

_Pony: PRINCIPE BLACK STAR, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!_

_Black Star: Bueno, ahora sí, adiós Niki!-dijo yéndose._

_Niki: Adiós!-dijo parándose del cartón_

_POV Niki: _

_Entonces, en ese momento, me callo en la cabeza un folleto donde decía ^VISITA PONYVILLE, HOGAR DE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA^ entonces me dio curiosidad, y como mi papa no me quería ver nunca más, decidí viajar a Ponyville._

_Cruce el bosque Ever Free en toda una noche, sin descanso, por eso cuando llegue al final del bosque, solo vi una casita llena de animales y una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin rosada, si esa eras tú tía Fluttershy…._

_FIN POV Niki._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Niki: Y ahora ya saben mi historia – dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.<p>

Todas las Mane 6 la miraban con cara de pena: _¿en serio tanto ha sufrido esa pequeña?_ : Eso se preguntaba cada una, en especial Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí quedo <strong>**J**** me divirtió mucho en escribir esto! Y va a ver un concurso el que escriba el comentario más chistoso… aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo! COMENTEN!**

**Sin más que decir…**

**Se despide, Pinkimina Pie.**


	8. Llegando al Castillo:

**Hola, aquí va otro capítulo! Sorry por la demora!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir**

* * *

><p>Rarity: Lo siento mucho Niki, tu pasado es horrible.-dijo triste.<p>

Niki: Lose-dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

Twilight:-la abraza-No te preocupes aquí estas segura.

Niki: Gracias mama-dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

_Pasaron unos 5 minutos en silencio hasta que…_

Pinkie.-intentando cambiar de tema- Twilight ¿Dónde está tu corona?

Twilight: Pinkie…sabes que no me gusta usarla.

Niki:¿corona?-dijo confundida.

Twilight: Luego te explico-dijo nerviosa.

Rainbow: Twilight…creo que es hora que le digas….

Todas asintieron.

Niki:¿Qué cosa?-dijo aun mas confundida.

Twilight: Veras…Niki…yo…..soy una…..-pero en eso Pinkie la interrumpió.

Pinkie: PRINCESA!-Grito la poni-Y TU ERES UNA PRINCESA TANBIEN!-grito aun mas emocionada.

Niki:¿enserio?-dijo alegre.

Twilight: Si-dice serrando los ojos, para recibir algo malo de su hija, pero en vez de eso recibe un hermoso abrazo.

Niki:-abrazándola- ESTO ES ASOMBROSO!-grito feliz.

Twilight: me alegra que no te hayas molestado-dijo suspirando.

Niki-confundida-¿molestarme?¿porque?-dijo.

Twilight: Porque, si fueras coronada como princesa todo el mundo se abalanzaría encima de ti y bueno ya sabes.

Niki: bromeas ¿cierto? , ESTO ES GRANDIOSOOOOO!-dijo dando saltitos como Pinkie.

Twilight: Me alegra que te gus...-en eso fue interrumpida por un guardia real , entrando a Sugar Cub Corner.

**(Gusnmith si, él fue que gano en el concurso, por eso como lo prometí va a salir en la historia, como el guardia real)**

Gusnmith: Princesa Twilight, es muy tarde tenemos que irnos-dijo el guardia.

Twilight: Claro-dijo parándose de la mesa-Vamos Niki.

Niki: Si mami- dijo parándose también

Twilight: Chau chicas!-dijo saliendo de Sugar cub corner.

Niki: Chau!-dijo siguiendo a su mama.

Mane 5: Chau!

_Con Niki y Twilight, en camino al castillo:_

Niki: ME AGRADA MUCHO QUE SOY UNA PRINCESA, MAMA!-dijo feliz.

Twilight:-riendo-a mí también, hija.

A lo lejos se podía visualizar un castillo enorme, si, ese era el castillo de Twilight.

Twilight: Llegamos-dijo parada al frente del castillo.

Niki: ¿enserio esta es tu casa?-dijo sorprendida.

Twilight:-riendo- Casa no, castillo.

Niki: GUAU!-dijo admirando el castillo.

Twilight. Voy a entrar un momento, quédate aquí-dijo habiendo la puerta del castillo.

Niki: Claro-dijo feliz.

_Dentro del castillo:_

Twilight: SPIKE LLEGE!-dijo gritando.

Spike: Asu!Valla que te demoraste, tuve que mandar a un guardia para buscarte!-dijo mirándola seriamente.

Twilihgt:-triste-Lo siento-dijo-PERO VALIO LA PENA ADIVINA A QUIEN ENCONTRE!-dijo feliz.

Spike: A JUSTIN PONY, TENGO TODOS SUS DISCOS!-dijo feliz** (Justin Pony: Es Justin Bieber en versión pony)**

Twilight: NO SPIKE! A NIKI!-dijo feliz.

Spike: ¿Niki? Esa es tu hija que desapareció y te pasabas toda la noche llorando por ella ¿no?

Twilight: SI! ¿NO TE ALEGRA QUE ESTE AQUÍ?-dijo dando saltitos.

Spike: Si! Y….¿dónde está?-dijo curioso.

Twilight: Afuera-dijo calmándose.

Spike: Pues. DEJALA ENTRAR!-dijo impaciente.

Twilight: Claro-dijo dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo: Conociendo a la familia Sparkle<strong>

**Hasta aquí, quedo disculpa por la demora en serio!**

**Mañana subo el siguiente! Y lean mi otros fanfics…**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	9. Conociendo a la familia Sparkle:Parte I:

**Hola, como se os prometí este es el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste!1**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Twilight: Claro-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero…<p>

Spike: ESPERA!-dijo deteniéndola.

Twilight:-volteándose- ¿Qué pasa?

Spike: Me olvide decirte que Blue Sky se fue, con los hijos de Fluttershy a una payanada a su casa, Big Mac paso por ellos.

Twilight: ¿y las niñas?

Spike: Arriba en su cuarto-dijo respondiéndola- AHORA TRAE A NIKI!.

Twilight: Ay ya! IMPACIENTE!-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Twilight: Niki! Ya puedes pasar!

Niki: Gracias mama!-dijo entrando al castillo.

Spike: Hola Niki-saludo amablemente.

Niki: AHH!-grito al ver a Spike.

Twilight: Jajajaja, Niki, Spike es un dragón inofensivo, no hace daño.

Spike: Cierto-dijo

Niki: Siendo así, hola Spike-saludo.

Spike: Hola Niki, me alegra conocer a una más de los hijos de Twilight-dijo sonriendo.

Niki: Mama, ¿tienes más hijos?-pregunto confundida.

Twilight: Si! Ellos están en su cu…-fue interrumpida por un grito.

-MAMA!-gritaron 2 potrillas bajando de la escalera.

Twilight: Hola! Amores ¿Cómo están?-dijo abrazándolas.

Magic Bell: Bien mami! , nos divertimos mucho hoy!-dijo saltando.

Twilight: Que bien! ¿Y tú Sunshine?

Sunshine: GENIAL!-dijo gritando.

Twilight solo las miro con ternura a las dos.

Nki: _*Creo que ya no seré la preferida…..lo bueno que solo tiene 2*_-pensó

Magic : Mama , ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Niki.

Twilight: -nerviosa- Ah… niñas ..ella es …..Niki, su hermana.

Magic y Sunshine: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sunshine: DE QUE HABLAS MAMA!-dijo exaltada

Twilight: Hijas luego les explico mis amores-dijo mirándolas cariñosamente- Ahora Niki se va a presentar-dijo dando un paso al costado.

Niki:-nerviosa-Ho…la.

Magic y Sunshine la miraron mal.

Magic: QUE HACES AQUÍ, TONTA!?

Sunshine: TU NO ERES DE ESTA FAMILIA!-dijo derramando algunas lágrimas igual que Magic.

Twilight: Niñas! No le hablen así!-dijo regañándolas-Ahora preséntense con ella.

Magic: -mirandola seriamente- Hola tonta, yo soy la Princesa Magic.

Sunshine: -seria- Y yo la Princesa Sunshine.

Twilight: Niñas! No le dijan tonta! Ella es su HERMANA desde ahora en adelante!-dijo mirándolas.

Magic y Sunsshine: QUE NO ESA NUESTRA HERMANA!

Niki: Mama pode…-fue interrumpida.

Magic: ELLA NO ES TU MAMA!-dijo acercándose a ella.

Sunshine: SI! NO LO ES!

_Pero en ese momento, Twilight interviene y las separa._

Twilight: Niñas! Ya basta! NO LE HABLEN ASI! AHORA VAYAN A SU CUARTO, CON NIKI!

Magic: Necesariamente, tenemos que ir con ella?-pregunto con un tono de molestia.

Twilight: SII!

Sunshiine: BIEN!

Dicho esto, las 3 pequeñas fueron al cuarto de Sunshine y Magic.

Twilight cansada se sienta en el comedor con Spike.

Spike: ¿Crees que algún día se lleven bien?-le pregunto a Twilight.

Twilight: No sé, espero que Blue Sky , cuando la conozca no la trate así.

Spike: Eso, esperemos!-dijo sentándose al costado de Twilight- Y ¿ya le avisaste a la Princesa Celestia, sobre que encontraste a Niki?

Twilight: NO!-exclamo- rápido Spike toma nota:

_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Acabo de encontrar a Niki ¿se acuerda que le hable de ella? Bueno, el punto es que, algún dia podamos conversar sobre el dia de la coronación de Niki. Gracias._

_Se despide su fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle._

Twilight: Listo Spike! Mándala!

Dicho esto el pequeño dragón verde envió la carta a la Princesa Celestia.

En eso, la puerta se abre dejando ver a un pegaso color amarillo fuerte y crin azul, el cual al entrar al castillo dejo su armadura en el sofá.

¿?: ¿DÓNDE ESTAN MIS 2 PRINCECITAS?-dijo el pegaso en tono juguetón.

Desde la escalera bajaron Sunshine y Magic volando y Niki atrás de ellas.

Sunshine y Magic: PAPA!-dijeron abrazándolo.

¿?: Hola, pequeñas! ¿Cómo han estado mis 2 princesas hermosas?-dijo haciéndoles cosquillas.

Magic: jajajajaja, hemos estado jugando con Thunder y Lovely.

¿?:¿y su hermano?

Sunshine: Se fue con ellos a una payanada.

¿?: Oh! Ya veo –dijo.

¿?:-el pegaso levanto la mirada de sus 2 hijas y se fijó en Twilight, quien estaba sentada con Spike- Hola Twili , cariño-dijo acercándose a ella.

Twilight: FLASH, AMOR!-dijo feliz, para ir a besarlo.

Magic: Agg , que asco!-dijo mientras veía que sus papas de besaban.

Sunshine: ¿pueden parar?-dijo poniendo una cara de asco.

Flash y Twilight rieron.

Flash se da cuenta de Niki-mmmm Twili ¿Quién es ella?

Magic: ELLA ES UNA INTRUSA!-dijo mirando a Niki.

Twilight: Magic! Yo le explico a tu padre- le dijo a Magic- Flash, ella es Niki, es mi hija-dijo nerviosa.

Flash no se lo creía, pero luego vio la mirada de miedo de Twilight, así que solo sonrió- ¿ella es la niña por la que todas las noches llorabas?-pregunto.

Twilight: Si-respondió nerviosamente.

Flash: Bueno si este es el caso-dijo acercándose a Niki-Hola Niki, soy Flash-dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

Niki: Ho…la señor Flash-saludo nerviosamente.

Flash:-sonriente- No me llames _señor Flash_-dijo- me puedes llamar papa.

Eso iso que Twilight sonriera enormemente y hizo que Sunshine y Magic detestaran más a Niki

* * *

><p><strong>Se despide, Pinkimina Pie.<strong>


	10. Juguemos con la pelota:

**Hola, como se os prometí este es el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste!1**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Sunshine: COMO QUE TE PUEDE DECIR PAPA!?<p>

Magic: ESTAS LOCO O QUE!?

Flash: Mas respeto, Magic, soy tu padre-dijo mirándola seriamente.

Magic: Pero…pero…

Flash: Escúchenme las 2, Niki es hija de su madre y cualquier hija de su madre va a ser mía también ¿escucharon?

Sunshine: Estebien-dijo con cara de molestia.

Twilight: Muy bien, ahora que están tranquilas, que tal si van a jugar al patio del castillo-dijo sonriendo.

Niki: ¿vas a ir tu también mama?-pregunto.

Magic: QUE NO ES TU MAMA, MALDITA INTRUSA!

Todos miraron seriamente a Magic.

Magic: Jejejeje, ya está bien-dijo nerviosa.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que…

Sunshine: Vamos a ir a jugar?-pregunto.

Twilight: Claro, vamos Niki y niñas.

Dicho eso, todos salieron en el patio a jugar:

Magic: HAY QUE JUGAR CON LA PELOTA!—dijo señalándola.

Sunshine: Magic! Tu sabes que esa pelota es de Blue..

Magic: Y qué? Él no está aquí!-dijo cogiendo la pelota

Sunshine: Bueno…

Twilight: Y ¿Qué eligieron para jugar niñas?

Magic: CON LA PELOTA!

Sunshine: Sí….-dijo resignada.

Twilight: Pero esa pelota no es de…

Magic: Si, pero él no está-dijo confiada.

Twilight: Bueno.. Ustedes jueguen voy a ir con su padre a la cocina a preparar la cena, diviértanse, en un rato las llamo para la cena -dijo saliendo del patio.

Niki: Chau-susurro Niki.

Magic: Muy bien el juego es este, vamos a pasarnos la pelota por cada una de nosotras ¿entendido?

Sunshine: PERO PORQUE TU TIENES QUE ELEGIR EL JUEGO?!-pregunto molesta.

Magic: PORQUE SI SUNSHINE! ADEMAS YO SOY LA MAYOR!

Sunshine: TU NO ERES LA MAYOR! EL MAYOR ES..

Magic: YA PERO EL NO ESTA AQUÍ!

Sunshine: PESADA!

Magic: YA CALLATE!

Niki: ammmmm ¿podemos jugar? –pregunto

Sunshine: Ahh, claro TONTA.

Magic: Atrapa!-dijo lanzándole la pelota a Niki- ahora pásale a Sunshine y luego Sunshine me la pasa a mí y haci rotamos.

Niki: Claro-dijo tirándole la pelota a Sunshine_-* Creo que no son tan malas, hasta ahora juego con ellas*_

Todo corrió normal , hasta..

Niki: Atrapa Magic!-grito lanzándole la pelota.

Pero ese tiro no fue correcto, Niki lo tiro con tanta fuerza que le cayó directo a la corona con diamantes rosados, que Magic llevaba en la cabeza.

Magic: OYE ESTUPIDA ¿Qué TE PASA?-dijo recogiendo la corona.

Niki: yo..yo..yo , fue de casualidad.

Magic: SABES CUANTO CUESTA ESTA CORONA?!

Niki: nnnnoooo-dijo nerviosa.

Magic: Cuesta 300000 bits, ESTA HECHA DE ORO-dijo acercándose amenazante a Niki.

Niki: lo,lo siento-dijo retrocediendo.

Pero al retroceder, piso la pelota causando que esta se deinflara – lo siento mucho Magic, yo…

Sunshine: PERO QUE TORPE ERES!-dijo cogiendo la pelota desinflada.

Magic: HAY AHORA SI QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-dijo lanzándose contra Niki, cuando…

-NIÑAS A COMER!- grito Flash desde la cocina

Magic: YA VAMOS PAPA!-dijo gritando- Te salvaste por ahora Niki, pero no por mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Se despide, Pinkimina Pie.<strong>


	11. Conociendo a la familia Sparkle:Parte II

**Hola, como se os prometí este es el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste!1**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>En la cocina:<p>

Twilight: MAGIC TU CORONA!0 ¿Qué LE PASO?-pregunto exaltada, al notar lo dañada que estaba su corona.

Magic: Désolé maman, il était pas ma faute était à blâmer pour Niki, je le jure-dijo hablando en francés.

Twilight: Te he dicho mil veces que no me hables en francés-dijo mirándola seriamente.

Magic: 申し訳ありませんがお母さん、それは私のせいではニキのせいではなかったし、私は誓う-repitio Magic.

Twilight: ¡NI EN CHINO! ¿Puedes hablarme en español?

Magic: Agh… está bien… Lo siento mamá, no fue mi culpa fue la culpa de Niki, te lo juro, eso dije.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que fue la culpa de Niki?-pregunto mirando a Niki.

Sunshine: Ella tiro la pelota, a la corona de Magic- intervino Sunshine.

Twilight: Ves les dije que no desvían jugar con esa pelota! CLARO PERO NUNCA HACEN CASO!-dijo mirando molesta a Magic y Sunshine.

Magic: QUE A ELLA-dijo señalando a Niki- NO LE VAS A DECIR NADA!-dijo molesta

Twilight: ELLA RECIEN SE ESTA ACOSTUMBRANDO A VIVIR AQUÍ!-defendió a Niki.

Sunshine: Esta es solo una familia real, común y corriente-dijo de mala gana.

Niki: No lo creo…-opino

MAGIC Y SUNSHINE: ¡A TI QUIEN TE HA PEDIDO TU INTERVENSION!

Twilight hiba a intervenir , pero..

Flash: CHICAS YA ESTA LA CENA!-grito desde la cocina

Twilight: Luego hablamos niñas…-dijo por último, antes de entrar al comedor del castillo

* * *

><p>En el Comedor del castillo:<p>

Magic: Papa me pasas la sal?-pregunto

Flash: mmmm, hazlo tu pequeña , estoy muy lejos…..-dijo haciendo una mueca de cansancio.

Magic: ahgg-dijo haciendo usar su magia para coger la sal.

Niki_* Pesadas y buenas con la magia*-_pensó.

En eso la puerta se abre y sale una alicornio de maso menos 15 años con una enorme corona dorada con diamantes fucsia.

-Hola-dijo la alicornio.

Twilight: Hola cariño.

-Hola mama, hola papa, hola…..tontas-dijo riendo.

Magic y Sunshine: NO MOLESTES ARIAGNE!-idjieron molestas.

Ariagne: jajajajja me encanta ver sus caras – dijo riendo.

Niki:* ¿Ariagne? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?*-pensó.

Sunshine: TONTA!

Ariagne: USTEDES MAS!

Flash: Chicas, ya basta!-intervino

Twilight: Ahora que están calmadas ¿Dónde está tu hermanos, hija?

-AQUÍ!-dijo entrando un alicornio con una corona azul y en sus cascos llevaba un montón de maletas que le tapaban la cara - ARIAGNE ME PUEDES AYUDAR?!

Ariagne: PERO QUE DIBULUCHO ERES!-dijo usando su magia para cargar un poco de las maletas dejando ver la cara del alicornio macho.

Niki: _*No puede ser posible!...*_

-NO SOY DIBILUCHO, ARIAGNE!-reclamo

Ariagne: CLARO QUE LO ERES TE CONOZCO BLACK STAR!

Black Star: NO VALE LA PENA SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO OCNTIGO ARIAGNE!-dijo molesto- Hola mama , papa , hola….. Sunshine , Magic –dijo en tono serio- y su her…?

Magic y Sunshine: Piyamada

Black Star: Ohhhh-dijo.

Niki: ¿PRINCIPE BLACK STAR?!-pregunto incrédula.

Eso capto la atención de todos los presentes:

Black Star: TU! TU ERES…-dijo incrédulo.

Ariagne: jajajajaj , mira Black Star , una nueva admiradora tuya!-dijo en tono de broma

Black Star: NO SEAS TONTA, ARIAGNE! … Ella es Niki-dijo dejando incrédulos a todos los presentes- Hola Niki ¿Me recuerdes?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿LES SORPRENDIÓ? PUES A MI SI!<strong>

**NOS VEMOS!**

**Se despide Pinkimmina **


	12. Conociendo mas de Niki:

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Ariagne: ¿se conocen?-pregunto.<p>

Black Star: ¡Sí! La conocí, cuando visite su pueblo, por el trabajo que nos mandó la Princesa Celestia , ¿te acuerdas?

Ariagne:¡SI!, fue divertido.

Black Star: Pero hay algo que no encaja aquí, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-le pregunta a su familia.

Sunshine: Porque, supuestamente es nuestra hermana-dijo molesta.

Ariagne: ¡¿Qué?!

Black Star: ¡GENIAL! , una nueva hermana, ¿no es fantástico?

Ariagne: mmmmmmm…..puede ser…además yo ya me aburrí de Magic y Sunshine.

Sunshine: ¡HEY!

Magic: ¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?! , Como esta estúpida va a ser genial!-dijo pegándole, provocando que esta se callera.

Twilight: Niñas, ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE SE TIENEN QUE LLEVAR BIEN CON ELLA?!

Sunshine: Claro! , la defienden porque ella es nueva!

Flash: No es eso princesa, solo que…

Magic: ¡YA BASTA DE MENTIRAS!¡SOLO LA QUIEREN A ELLA SOLO A ELLA! –dijo llorando.

Magic y Sunshine salieron llorando a su habitación en el 2 piso.

Black Star; No te preocupes mama, solo están celosas-dijo calmándola.

Ariagne: jajajajajajjaja celosas jajajajjajajaja –rio

Black Star: Ariagne…. creo que no es momento para….REIRNOS!

Ariagne: Ay ya,…..renegón!

Black Star solo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Niki: Mama tengo sueño, ¿me muestras donde voy a dormir?-pregunto.

Twilight: Claro amor, sígueme –dijo subiendo las escaleras con Niki a su costado.

Black Star: Papa, ahora que Niki ya se fue... ¿Porque es una unicornio?... ¿No debería ser una unicornio, porque el resto de nuestra familia lo es?

Flash: No lo sé, tal vez luego su madre nos lo explique-dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Black Star: y ¿Qué hay de Blue Sky? , espero que no reaccione como sus hermanas, bueno al fin y al cabo son trillizos.

Ariagne: Y nosotros gemelos ¿no es curioso?

Black Star: Si, pero no parecemos gemelos yo soy más firme y tú eres…..loca-dijo riendo.

Ariagne: Te quiero hermano gemelo…-dijo abrazándolo.

Black Star: Yo también te quiero hermana gemela loquilla..-dijo riendo entre dientes.

Flash:-los ve sonriendo- sobre Blue Sky no puedo decir nada, no sé cómo va a reaccionar, pero lo que si estoy seguro, es que vamos a ser una gran familia-dijo abrazando a sus 2 hijos mayores.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras que en la habitación de las 2 trillizas, las 2 dormían en sus respectivas camas después de haber llorado a mares pensando que sus papas y hermanos no las querían, en eso se abre la puerto por donde entran Twilight y Niki.<em>

Niki: Mama, ¿voy a dormir con Sunshine y Magic?-pregunto.

Twilight: Si nena, solo por una noche, hasta que alistemos tu habitación –respondió.

Niki: Esta bien, pero ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Twilight: En esa cama de ahí-dijo señalando una cama con una corona celeste colgando de ella, con sabanas de pelotas de futbol.

Niki: Mami, pero esa cama es de hombre.

¿?: CLARO QUE ES DE HOMBRE Y ¡TU NO VAS A DORMIR AHÍ!

Twilight: ¡MAGIC! ¿Qué HACES DESPIERTA?

Magic: Escuchando lo que hablan!

¿?: Madre… ¡ESTA PULGOSA NO VA A DORMIR AQUÍ!

Twilight: ¡SUNSHINE!

Sunshine: ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE EL CASTILLO SE INFECTE O QUE?!

Twilight: ¡NO SE REFIERAN A NIKI DE ESA FORMA!

Magic: ¡ESTAS LOCA!

Twilight: ¡MAGIC, TE ME CALLAS O TE QUITO EL PERMISO PARA TENER NOVIO A ESA EDAD!-dijo amenazante

Magic: Bien…-dijo acostándose nuevamente en su cama.

Niki: _*¡Tiene novio!?*-_pensó incrédula.

Sunshine: Mejor yo también me duermo-dijo acostándose nuevamente.

Twilight: Ven Niki te voy a acostar-dijo dirigiéndose con Niki a la cama de Blue Sky- listo –dijo arropándola.

Niki: Gracias mama.

Twilight: Buenas noches Niki, buenas noches….princesas-dijo apagando la luz.

Niki: chau mama –dijo_-*Muy bien , esta es mi primera noche aquí, no está nada mal , y lo mejor que mi hermanastro es el príncipe Black Star y es bien lindo, igual que la princesa Ariagne , Sunshine y Magic….aunque…si el príncipe Black Star es bien lindo ¿tendrá novia?*-_penso-mmmmm Magic , Sunshine…

Magic: ¿Qué quieres?

Niki: Quería preguntarles si el príncipe Black Star ¿tiene novia….?

Sunshine: ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?-dijo mirándola sorprendida.

Niki: Un poco-mintió, le gusta mucho-pero díganme ¿tiene?-volvió a preguntar.

Magic: No se descúbrelo tú misma-dijo guiñándole el ojo a Sunshine-buenas noches-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Sunshine: Chau-dijo dándose la vuelta también.

Niki:_*Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé*-_pensó

* * *

><p><em>En la sala….Flash, Twilight y los gemelos se encontraban conversando:<em>

Twilight: Flash , niños..

Black Star: Mama, ya no somos niños.

Ariagne: Tenemos 15 años.

Twilight: Si ya lo sé, pero para mí y para su padre ustedes siempre serán mis pequeños bebes –dijo sonriéndoles-pero ese no es el punto-puso su mirada seria-les voy a contar el verdadero pasado de Niki...

* * *

><p><strong>NOS VEMOS!<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimmina **


	13. Regalo del Corazón:

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Ariagne: ¿Cómo que el verdadero pasado de Niki?<p>

Black Star: Eh?

Twilight: Escuchen…-dijo seriamente- seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué ella no es una unicornio?

Ariagne: ¡Eso!

Twilight: Pues, verán es porque…. Yo antes no era una alicornio-dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Flash: ¡¿Qué?!

Ariagne: ¿! COMO?!

Black Star: ¿¡AH?!

Twilight: Veran , yo antes de casarme con su padre , y ser nombrada princesa , vivía una vida normal con mis amigas, como una unicornio en ese entonces. Yo estaba con otro poni , en ese entonces **(el nombre lo sabrán luego)** y ahí es donde tuvimos a Niki , los 2 éramos unicornios , por eso que ella salió así , una unicornio. Éramos felices, pero poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando, yo por convertirme en una princesa y el por sus razones. Pero un día, él se molestó conmigo por llegar tarde a casa, entonces el cogió a Niki y se la llevo, no sé qué abra echo con ella hasta el día de hoy y veo que le hizo mucho daño-dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

Ariagne: Lo siento mama-dijo triste.

Black Star: Te prometo que armos lo posible para que las niñas se lleven bien con Niki.-dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Twilight: ¡Gracias!-dijo abrazándolos-¡Son los mejores hijos que he podido tener!

Flash: ¡y los míos también!-dijo abrazando a Twilight- te aseguro cariño, que todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro

Twilight: Gracias…. ¡seremos una gran familia!

* * *

><p><em>Después, de este gran encuentro familiar cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación para descansar, menos dos gemelos….<em>

Ariagne:-fastidiada- ¡BLACK, PUDES APAGAR LA LUZ! ¡INTENTO DORMIR!

Black Star: ¡Solo es un minuto!-dijo arreglando un ramo de rosas.

Ariagne: ¡Asu!-dijo apagando la luz.

Black Star la volvió a Prender.

Ariagne la apago nuevamente

Se prendió.

Se apagó.

Se prendió.

Se apagó.

Se prendió.

Se apagó.

Y haci se pasaron toda la noche…

* * *

><p><em>Al siguiente día, con Niki...<em>

Niki , se levanto y vio a sus castados donde las 2 camas estaban vacias , extrañada bajo las escaleras del castillo hasta el comedor , donde vio a toda su familia sentada desayunando. Sunshine , se encontraba con una trenza al costado y una corona purpura en cima , Magic con una cola al costado y una corona fucsia en cima , Ariagne estaba con cabello suelto y una corona rosada encima y Black Star , estaba vestido muy presentable con un ramo de rosas rojas y un pequeño cofre.

Niki: ammmmmmm, hola-saludo.

Magic: jajajajjaja , oye ¡¿no has visto tu cabello!?-dijo riéndose.

Sunshine: jajajajjajaja , ¡pareces un moustro!

Niki: ¿ah?-dijo mientras se acercaba a un espejo donde se veía su reflejo ,y en efecto estaba despeinada – ups –dijo intentándose arreglarse.

Twilight: Ven acá amor, yo te ayudo-dijo acercándose a ella para peinarle una cola- ¡listo!-dijo satisfecha.

Niki: Gracias mama- agradeció.

Magic: ¡ESTUPIDA , QUE ELLA NO ES…..-fue interrumpida.

Flash: ¡Niñas!

Black Star: Niki ¿no quieres sentarte a tomas desayuno? , te separe un lugar-dijo amablemente.

Niki: ¡Gracias! –dijo sonrojada , sentándose en la silla – y ¿Por qué están todos arreglados , asi?-pregunto cogiendo un pan.

Ariagne: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes? –Niki negó con la cabeza- Vamos a ir a la escuela bueno tú , Magic y Sunshine , Black y yo nos vamos a la secundaria-explico.

Niki: ¿Escuela?-pregunto nerviosa.

Sunshine: ¡SI TONTA, HOY ES LUNES!

Twilight le lanzo una mala mirada a Sunshine.

Black Star: Bueno, yo ya me voy al colegio-dijo agarrando las rosas y el cofre -¿Quién está listo?

Ariagne: ¡Yo!-dijo parándose de la silla.

Magic y Sunshine: ¡Nosotras!-dijeron parándose también.

Ariagne: ¿Vienes Niki?-pregunto.

Niki: mmmm, claro-dijo parándose - ¿es hora de ir a la escuela?

Black Star: Aja-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-¡CHAU MAMA, CHAU PAPA!

Twilight: ¡Chau chicos, los vemos luego!

Flash: ¡Cuídense!

* * *

><p><em>Ya afuera del castillo:<em>

Ariagne: ¡Hay que hacer una carrera hasta la escuela!-propuso.

Black Star: ¡Sí!-dijo emocionado.

Magic y Sunshine: ¡Claro!-dijieron poniéndose en posición para volar.

Niki: ¡Esperen!-dijo captando la atención de los hermanos- yo no puedo volar…

Magic: ¡QUE PIÑA!-dijo preparándose-¡En sus marcas listos….!

Ariagne: ¡No seas mala, yo la puedo cargar!-dijo ofreciéndose.

Niki: mmmm , ¿no me puede cargar…Black Star?

Eso extraño mucho más a Magic y Sunshine.

Black Star: Pudiera, pero tengo las rosas y el cofre, le pueden pasar algo-dijo precavido.

Niki: Bien –dijo molesta subiéndose al lomo de Ariagne _-*¿Para quién serán esas rosas? Espero, que no sea algo importante*-penso._

Los hermanos hicieron una carrera hasta llegar a un cierto punto del camino, donde el ganador fue Black Star.

Black Star: ¡JA! ¡He ganado nuevamente!

Magic: ¡Pero tú siempre ganas!-dijo aterrizando.

Ariagne: ¡Cierto!

Black Star; Si pues, por algo soy el segundo mayor de esta familia…

Ariagne: ¡Yo soy la mayor!

Black Star: ¡Pero yo siempre te gano!

Ariagne solo le saco la lengua –muy bien niñas acá nos separamos.

Niki: ¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañada.

Sunshine: ¡PERO SI TU ERES BIEN MONSE! ¡ELLOS SE VAN A LA SECUNDARIA , NOSOTRAS A LA ESCUELA , ESTUPIDA!-dijo furiosa.

Black Star miro mal a Sunshine-muy bien , niñas muestrenle el camino a Niki , nosotros ya nos vamos…

Ariagne: ¡Cuiden…

¿?: ¡Hola chicos!

¿? 2: Hola…

Black Star: Hola , Slider , Rubi.

Ariagne: ¡Hola!

Rubi: Hola pequeñas y …..¡Niki!

Slider: ¡Hola Niki!

Niki: Hola…

Ariagne: ¿la conocen?-pregunto extrañada.

Rubi: Pues claro, la conocí en la casa de mi tía Fluttershy-dijo hablando en un tono elegante.

Niki: y tanbien los vi …..besándose –puso una mueca de asco.

Slider y Rubi se sonrojaron.

Ariagne: jajajajajjajajaj , ¡pobrecita seguro se traumo!

Black Star; jajajajajja.

Rubi: ¡Muy gracioso, princesa Ariagne!-bromeo.

Ariagne: ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen asi!

Rubi: jejejejejje-rio.

Slider: Señoritas, cambiando de tema –dijo riendo- ¿Para quién son esas rosas? , Black Star-pregunto pícaramente.

El corazón de Niki , latió cien por ciento.

Black Star: mmmmmm … bueno ….he yo …..eeeee….-titubeo sonrojado.

¿?: ¡AMOR, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!-grito una poni llegando a ellos.

Slider: ¡uy! , ya se para quien son…-dijo feliz.

Magic y Sunshine: ¡TIA LIVING! –corrieron para abrazarla.

Living: Hola mis pequeñas ¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto.

Sunshine: ¡Genial!

Magic: ¡Super!

Living: ¡Asombroso!

Rubi: Desearía que cada vez que llegara yo me abrazaran así.

Living: Muy bien, pero no estoy solo para verlas a ustedes-dijo fijándose en Black Star - ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, POR 3 AÑOS!-dijo abrazándolo.

Black Star: ¡Igualmente!-dijo rompiendo el abrazo- ten esto es para ti-dijo entregándole las rosas y el cofre.

Living: ¡Gracias! –dijo emocionada- ¡yo también te traje 2 regalos!

Black Star: ¿enserio? ¿Cuál?-pregunto emocionado.

Entonces de la nada Living saco un pastel **(el mismo que estaba preparando en Sugar Cub Corner) **– ¡es un…!

Ariagne: Adivino …..pastel.

Living: ¡PASTEL! –grito emocionada.

Ariagne: Lo sabía…

Black Star: Gracias, amor, se ve rico –dijo sonriéndole.

Living: ¡y eso no es todo!- dijo sacando de no sé dónde un llavero en forma de corazón –toma –dijo sonriéndole.

Black Star leyó en voz alta: _te regalo esto, para que recuerdes, que cada vez que leas esto, es porque estoy pensando en ti…. TE AMO._

Black Star: Yo también, te amo –dijo acercándose a ella.

Living: Y yo…

Luego los 2 se unieron en un hermoso beso, rompiéndole el corazón a un potrillla , esa potrilla era Niki.

Ariagne: Ya, ya, ya, ya mucho romanticismo- dijo separándolos.

Rubi: -llorando dramáticamente-¡Eso fue lo más hermoso que jamás vi en mi vida!

Slider: Agggggg-dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

Niki: _* No lo puedo creer….*_-pensó.

**_Pero lo que Niki, no sabía era que el verdadero amor pronto llegaría a ella._**

* * *

><p><strong>NOS VEMOS!<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimmina **


	14. Nuevo Hermano , Nueva Amiga:

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Magic: ¡AY QUE ASCO! –grito.<p>

Sunshine: ¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE BESARSE!

Niki solo los miro y se quedó con la mirada abajo.

Slider: ¡LAS NIÑAS TIENEN RAZON, DA ASCO! –opino.

Black Star: ¡PERO SI TU TE PARAS BESANDO CON RUBI, TODO EL DIA!

Slider: ESO ES DIFERENTE!

Living: ¡NO, NO LO ES!

Slider: ¡QUE SI LO ES!

Black Star: ¡SI LO ES!

Slider: ¡QUE NO LO…

Ariagne: ¡YA BASTA LOS 3! –Grito molesta - ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A LA SECUNDARIA!

Rubi: -secándose sus lágrimas- Cierto…

Slider: Bien, vamos –dijo abrazando con una ala a Rubi -¡Chau niñas!

Rubi: ¡Chau queridas!

Living: ¡CHAU!-dijo alejándose saltando, con Black Star a su costado.

Ariagne quien fue la última en irse, miro mal a Magic y Sunshine – Pórtense bien con ella –dijo antes de salir corriendo detrás de sus amigos.

Magic: Ahora que estamos solas, nos vamos –dijo caminando.

Niki: ¿adonde?

Sunshine: Solo camina estúpida, tenemos que ir al colegio-dijo caminando con Magic.

Niki: Estabien…

Los minutos pasaron y Niki solo escuchaba con la cabeza abajo todo lo que hablaban sus hermanas…

Magic: Y entonces ese niño me miro y yo le dije _que miras estúpido _y él se escondió detrás de un árbol-hizo una pausa – estúpido.

Sunshine: Pero Magic, tú ya tienes novio.

Magic: ¿Y? , yo conozco muchos ponis que, han tenidos como 100 novias a su corta edad.

Sunshine: ¿haber, quien?

Magic: Blue…

¿?: Hola –dijo un potro acercándose a ellas, con una capa enzima.

Sunshine: Y hablando del rey de roma.

¿?: ¿Ah? –Pregunto el potro encapuchado – ¿saben qué? , mejor olvídenlo.

Magic: Si mejor –dijo - ¡Ah! , te queremos presentar a alguien.

Sunshine: Pero, no te molestes, ni te enojes…

¿?: Ya, está bien.

Magic: Ella es Niki-dijo abriendo paso a la unicornio.

¿?: Hola.

Niki: Hola….-dijo tímidamente.

¿?: ¿Y porque tenía que molestarme? , solo es una potra.

Magic: Peor que eso…-dijo haciéndose la dramática.

Sunshine: ¡Es nuestra hermana!

¿?: ¿¡QUE?! –dijo haciendo que se le cayera la capa, dejando ver a un alicornio muy parecido a Sunshine y Magic , con una corona celeste en su cabeza.

Sunshine: ¡Lo que escuchaste!

Magic: ¡ES UNA PESADILLA!

¿?: ¿Pesadilla? , JA, claro que no ¡es genial tener otra hermana!-dijo dejando sorprendida a Niki , hasta ahora ningún potro la había querido.

Magic y Sunshine: ¿¡QUE?!

¿?: Hola-dijo acercándose a NiKi- Soy el príncipe Blue Sky, y tu creo que eres Niki, ¿no? –pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

Niki: mmmmm , si –respondió tímida.´

Blue Sky: Mejor te explico un poco de mí, yo soy el trillizo de Magic y Sunshine y generalmente soy tu hermano-explico con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

Magic: Hermanastro-corrigió molesta.

Blue Sky: ¡LO MISMO ES! –dijo.

Niki: Yo soy Niki, un gusto.

Blue Sky: Un gusto, también-dijo dándole un beso en el cachete, dejando a Niki sonrojada.

Magic: No entiendo como la puedes querer…solo es un estorbo-opino.

Blue Sky: ¡NO HABLES ASI DE ELLA, MIENTRAS ESTE PRESENTE! , ¡AHORA ES NUESTRA HERMANA Y TENDRAS QUE COMPORTARTE! –grito molesto, asustando a Magic y Niki.

Sunshine: Mejor nos vamos a la escuela-dijo tratando de evitar este momento.

Blue Sky: ¡ESPERA! –dijo captando la atención de las tres potrillas que se dirigían a la escuela.

Magic: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo fastidiada.

Blue Sky: Tenemos que esperar a alguien-dijo impaciente.

Sunshine: ¿Quién a otra hermana?-dijo bromeando.

Blue Sky: ¡NO LA MOLESTES! –Dijo defendiéndola – y no es a otra hermana, es a...

¿?: Ufffff-dijo aterrizando una pegaso exhausta- lo siento por la tardanza.

Blue Sky: No te preocupes-dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Magic: *_Genial*_ -penso- Hola Lovely.

Sunshine: Hola.

Lovely: Hola Magic, Sunshine y…..¿tu eres?

Magic: ¡ELLA ES LA ESTUPIDA DE NIKI! –dijo confundiendo a Lovely.

Blue Sky: ¡HEY! ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!

Sunshine: ¡Y TU DEJA DE DEFENDERLA!-grito.

Blue Sky le saco la lengua a sus 2 trillizas y se dirigió a Lovely- Discúlpalas ¿sí? , solo están celosas-la última palabras hiso que las 2 potras se molestaran aun peor- ella es Niki, **NUESTRA,** hermana-presento.

Niki: Hola.

Lovely primero se quedó en shock para luego reaccionar igual que Blue Sky - ¡GENIAL! , ¡NUEVA AMIGA!-dijo feliz volando hacia ella –Soy Lovely Shy, la mejor amiga de tu nuevo hermano –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Blue Sky , esto solo rio.

Niki: Un gusto…-dijo viendo la ecena.

* * *

><p><strong>NOS VEMOS!<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimmina **


	15. El plan macabro de Magic y Sunshine:

**Hola amigos , aqui va el nuwvo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Espero que lea guste...**

**Nota: Mlp no me pertenece , aolo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que en la escuela , se podia ver a una potrilla caminando como loca por cualquier lado , parecia organizando una fiesta o algo asi. Mientras , un pequeño potrillo la seguia.<strong>

¿?: ¡Rapido , pongan esos globos ahi! -ordeno.

Potrillo:mmmmmmm Rainy...-dijo timidamente.

Rainy Pie: ¿Que pasa? -pregunto un poco molesta.

¿?:mmmmm, creo que toda esta fiesta es por gusto , solo porque una nueva pony va a venir a la escuela -dijo igual timido.

Rainy Pie:¡ESTAS LOCO THUNDER!-grito asustando al potrillo-¡ELLA NO ES UNA PONI NOMAL , ES LA HERMANA DE LOS TRILLIZOS PRINCIPES , OSEA ELLA ES UNA PRINCESA!

Thunder Shy: okk-dijo austado por el grito de su mejor amiga.

Si aunque no parezca , Rainy Pie es su mejor amiga, aunque seas diferentes , el es timido , ella alegre , graciosa , loca... pero , el la quiere mucho , tal vez con el tiempo podrian lograr ser algo mas , pero no era tiempo para penzar en eso ,, no como Magic que a esta edad ya tiene novio.

Thunder: mmmmm Rainy ¿la nueva princesa va a venir con los trillizos a la escuela?-pregunto.

Rainy: mmmmm , supongo-dijo arregalndo unas serpentinas.

Thunder Shy:Pues ahi vienen -dijo soñalando a 5 potrillos acercandosea ellos **(Niki, Magic, Sunshine, Blue Sky y Lovely)**

Rainy:¡¿QUE?!-dijo exaltada -¡VAMOS PONIES MUEVANSE YA LLEGARON!-dijo escondiendose detras de una mesa.

Todos los potrillos de la escuela se escondieron , para hacer la fiesta sorpresa.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras que por otro lado:<em>

Lovely: Y entonces , Blue Sky roncaba como un lobo...

Blue Sky: ¡Hey esa es una gran mentira!

Lovely: jajajjajaja , te conozco , se todo sobre ti , por algo eres mi mejor amigo ¿no?

Blue Sky: Cierto...

Magic:Otra razon , por la que serian buena pareja.

Blue Sky y Lovely :¡QUE!

Sunshine:jajajajjaja ,solo era una broma!

Blue Sky:Claro...-dijo girando su cabeza , figandose en Niki ,quien estaba echada del lado del grupo-mmmmm Niki , creo que en la escuela te tienen una sorpresa.

Niki:¿Como sabes?-pregunto extrañada.

Blue Sky:Porque conozco a la familia Pie , Rainy es igual a su mama , te apuesto que estara haciendo una fiesta sorpresa con Thunder , especialmente si es para una nueva princesa-dijo sonriendole.

Niki:¿Rainy? , ¿Thunder? -pregunto confusa.

Lovely : Thunder es mi gemelo , aunque el es timido , yo no.

Blue Sky:Y Rainy es la hermana de Living ¿la conociste , no?

Eso deprimio a Niki , le hizo acordar ese momento que no queria ni pensar-Sii...

Blue Sky:Es su hermana , ¡RAINY ES NUESTRA AMIGA FIESTERA!-dijo feliz.

Niki-un poco intusiasmada-y ¿cuando los voy a conocer?

Lovely: Ahora por que ya llegamos-anuncio , parada al frente de la escuela.

* * *

><p>La primera en entrar fue Magic.<p>

Potro: ¡AQUI LA PRINCESA MAGIC BELL! -dijo haciendo que Magic entrara.

La segunda en entrar fue Sunshine.

Potro:¡AQUI LA PRINCESA SUNSHINE! -tras decir eso la potra entro a la escuela.

El tercero en entrar fue Blue Sky:

Potra: ¡ AQUI EL PRINCIPE MAS GUAPO , ELEGANTE , HERMOSO , LIN...-fue interrumpida por una pegaso.

Lovely: Ya , ya , ya mucho parloteo -dijo interviniendo entre la potra y Blue Sky-¡Nos vamos!-dicho eso la pegaso tomo de la mano al alicornio y salieron volando hasta Magic, Sunshine y Niki, esta ultima paso como si nada ya que nadie la reconozia.

Lovely:Esa potra nnunca me cayo ,se nota que esta enamorada de ti-dijo mirando a Blue Sky.

Blue Sky: Si ya lo se , pero lo que no entiendo-dijo molesto- es ...PORQUE USTEDES 2-dijo mirando a Magic y Sunshine-HICIERON QUE CADA VEZ QUE ENTREMOS A UN LUGAR , NOS PRESENTEN ASI¿COMO SI FUERAMOS ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE?-dijo molesto.

Magic:Esque somos alguien importante -dijo presumiendo.

Sunshine: No como alguien...-dijo mirando a Niki.

Blue Sky : No les hagas caso Niki , solo son unas tontas -sugirio-mejor vamos a tu fiesta

Los 5 , se fueron caminando directo al salon.

* * *

><p>Niki apenas entro al salon , vio como las luces se ecendian.<p>

Rainy:¡BIENVENIDA , NUEVA PRINCESA DE ...

Rainy se quedo cortada ,al ver a Niki ,quien era una unicornio , no una alicornio-mmmmm Thunder , ella no es una alicornio -le dijo a su amigo.

Pero antes que Thunder pudiera contestar , Sunshine se interpuso y grito- ¡CLARO QUE ELLA NO ES UNA ALICORNIO , SOLO ES UNA PRINCEPUCHA QUE LIMPIA LA CAPUCHA! -ese comentario hizo que todos los alumnos se empezaran a reir de ella.

**Capucha:Es como una casaca , pero en mal estado.**

* * *

><p><em>Mientras que por otro lado , Magic le habia contado a Rainy y Thunder que Niki , era una princepucha y que en realidad no era de su familia , asi logrando sobornar a los 2 mejores amigos.<em>

Magic:Y nececito que me ayuden a hacerle la vida imposible a esa tonta , ¿Cuento con ustedes? -dijo con una enorme sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Cuenta con nosotros-dijieron los 2 amigos en un insonmio.

*_Porfin , ahora Sunshine y yo tenemos mas secuaces para hacerle la vida imposible a esa miserable*-_Penso con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aca llego este capitulo... me dio pena escribirlo y um poco de risa...dejen reviews que me hacen muy feliz ,para seguir esta historia.<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie.**


	16. ¡AVISO! , ¡AVISO! , ¡AVISO!

**ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO... :)**

* * *

><p>HOLA! ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? , ¡PUES YO BIEN! ...bueno no tanto...<p>

En este aviso les queria informa, que toda esta semana no subire ningun capitulo de mis dos fanfics , es que estoy en semana de examenes finales y si no apruebo mis papas me van a castigar sin compu ¡Y ESO ES FEO! , ademas ya estan un poco molestos , ya que hace una semana me suspendieron...jijijiji.

Esperon que me comprendan , ya que tengo que estar sentada en una silla , ¡POR HORAS!... buuuuu , que aburrimiento... :(

¡Y AHORA VIENE LA PARTE BUENA!

Este sábado y domingo subiré nuevos capítulos de mis 2 ¡HISTORIAS! , ¡SEGUIDOS! ... ¡ESTOY FELIZ!... esos son los unicos dias libres , para luegoo...volver a estudiar... AGGGGGG...

Pero eso ya no importa , LOS QUIERO MUCHO! Y LES PROMETO QUE CUMPLIRÉ MI PROMESA...

* * *

><p><strong>Se despide Pinkimina Pie...<strong>


	17. ¡AVISO ,2! , ¡AVISO ,2!

**Hola ! ... Este es otro aviso…..jejejjeje**

* * *

><p>Aparte del aviso que deje ayer (en realidad se me olvido algo de decirles).<p>

Era que ahora me he creado una cuenta en Facebook, ahí podre hacer anuncios y avisos sobre mis historias. Mi usuario se llama:** Pinkimina Pie, **es fácil de encontrar ya que la foto de perfil es la misma imagen de mi avatar acá en Fanfiction…

¡AH! , me olvidaba de decirles (soy muy descuidada)…obvio no aceptare personas que no conozca, así que, ustedes me pueden mandar un mensaje aquí en Fanfiction , de cómo se llaman en Facebook y ¡LISTO! Los acepto…

Y creo que ya no se me olvida nada más…. ¡Y POR SECASO LA PROMESA SIGUE EN PIE! , ¡PROMESA PINKIE! (Esto me lo sugirió mi amiga Pegasister de Corazón, ¡ERES LO MEJOR!).

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo…. ¡LOS QUIERO!<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	18. Ponle la cola al poni:

**My Little pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir. **

* * *

><p>En la fiesta Niki se encontraba sola sentada en un rincón, veía como todos los potros se divertían y jugaban, hasta que vio que una potrilla se acercó al centro de la fiesta y hizo llamar la atención:<p>

Rainy Pie: ¡MUY BIEN PONIS! –Grito captando la atención de todos los potros-¡Vamos a jugar un juego!

Todos los potros gritaron felices.

Magic: ¡Vamos a jugar….PONLE LA COLA AL PONI! –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Potros: ¡SIIIIII! –gritaron haciendo un circulo alrededor del tablero del poni sin cola.

Sunshine: Empieza la homenajeada hoy ¿no? –dijo entregándole la cola a Niki con una pequeña risita.

Mientras que por otro lado…Blue Sky y Lovely estaban entre el público viendo como Sunshine le entregaba a Niki la cola.

Lovely: mmmmm , Blue …. , ¿No crees que sea una trampa? –le pregunto en su oreja.

Blue Sky: No lo sé, pero viniendo de mis hermanas podemos esperar de todo.

Mientras con Niki:

Niki: Yo , ¿primero?-dijo tartamudeando.

Magic: Si tonta ¿Quién más? –dijo.

Niki: Ya…bueno-dicho eso Niki se paró y cogió la cola de caballo- ¿y' ¿Qué más hago?

Entonces todo los potros se empezaron reír de ella , y diciendo cosas hirientes como:

- ¿Qué? , esa potra nunca ha jugado ese juego!

- ¡QUE ESTUPIDA!

- ¡Y LUEGO DICEN QUE ES UNA PRINCESA!

- ¡NI QUE PRINCESA NI OCHO CUARTOS!

- ¡TONTA!

Blue Sky_ ¡Oigan, en serio, déjenla en paz!

Lovely: ¡BASTA!

Magic: ¡Ya chicos paren!-dijo riéndose de Niki, quien estaba a punto de llorar- ¡VAMOS A JUGAR!

Rainy fue y le puso una venda en los ojos a Niki, la cuela se sorprendió.

Niki: ¡¿QUE HACES?!

Magic: ¡SI QUE ERES INJENUA!

Rainy: ¡ASI ES EL JUEGO, PASTEL MALOLIENTO! –la insulto a su *forma*

Niki: Okey…

Rainy: Las reglas del juego son: Tienes que dirigirte con los ojos vendados al dibujo del poni sin cola y ponerle la cola, ¡jajajaja es obvio! –rio.

Niki: Claro…

Niki se dirigió con la cola de caballo en sus cascos. Niki hiba caminando hasta que paso algo que hubiera querido olvidar…

Sunshine: Thunder, ¡AHORA!

En ese momento el pegaso puso su pata delante de Niki haciendo que esta se cayera de cara, provocando la risa de todos los presentes, menos de 2 potros.

Magic: ¡PERO QUE TONTA ERES!

Thunder: ¡Saco de polvo!-dijo riendo

Rainy: ¡PASTEL PODRIDO!

Sunshine: ¡CARA DE…-fue interrumpida.

Blue Sky: ¡Oigan, déjenla de molestar!

Sunshine: ¡CALLATE!

Blue Sky: ¡Yo no callo! –dijo abrazando a Niki- Ven vamos afuera –dijo jalándola afuera del salón.

Lovely: ¡Yo voy contigo!

Magic: ¡A no tú te quedas!-dijo jalándola.

Lovely: Pero…

Thunder: Tenemos que aclararte cosas , hermanita..-dicho eso el grupo se llevó a Lovely a la fiesta.

Afuera de la escuela Niki se encontraba llorando mientras que Blue Sky la abrazaba

Blue Sky: No llores Niki…

Niki: Pero como no quieres que este triste, se burlaron de mí.

Blue Sky: No les hagas caso, son unos estúpidos.

Niki: ¡es que tú no lo entiendes! , A ti todas las potras te quieren, a mi…no, nadie me quiere lo suficiente, solo paran burlándose de mí!

Blue Sky: Yo si te quiero –dijo sonriéndole, mirándole a los ojos.

Niki –sonrrojada-: Yo, he, yo….

Magic: Y aquí estamos con la parejita…-dijo molestándoles.

Blue Sky: Magic , ¿Qué haces aca?

Thunder: Molestándoles-explico.

Blue Sky: Agh…. ¡ESPERA! , ¿Dónde está, Lovely?

Magic: Esta en buenos cascos.

Blue Sky: ¿Que le hicieron?

Thunder: Solo nos estamos divirtiendo con ella, igual lo vamos a hacer con esta tonta-dijo jalando a Niki.

Magic empuja a Niki al suelo, para darle 2 patadas, luego Thunder se acerca a ella y le empieza a golpear en su rostro dejándola toda lastimada en el piso.

Blue Sky: ¡OIGAN!-grito molesto.

Magic: ¡CALLATE!-grito ¡ESTE ES MI GOLPE FINAL!-dijo apunto de golpearla, pero…

¿?: ¡DEJEN EN PAZ A ESA POBRE POTRA! –grito un enorme semental, poniéndose delante de Niki.


	19. Navajas:

**My Little pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir. **

* * *

><p>Magic: Yo no estaba golpeando a la potrilla lo juro –dijo Magic retrocediendo lentamente, parecía asustada.<p>

Thunder: Yo tanpoco…-se defendió asustado.

Niki: *_Magic y Thunder están…¿asustados? ¡JA! ESO ES INUSUAL*_- pensó.

Blue Sky: ¡Apple Soos! –Grito volando hacia el – ¡Gracias por defender a Niki!-le agradeció.

Apple Soos: No hay de que amigo.

Ariagne aterrizando junto a Apple Soos: Cierto, gracias…

Blue Sky: Niki ¿estás bien?-le pregunto extendiéndole el casco.

Niki: Creo que si –dijo parándose con dificultad.

Apple Soos: No creo que no está bien –dijo -¿ quieres que te carge pequeña?

Niki: Bueno…

Dicho eso el enorme semental cargo a Niki

Ariagne: Blue, ¿puedes llamar a tus hermanas? Nos vamos..

Magic: Pero todavía no acaban las clases…

Black Star: Contigo Magic , mama va a querer hablar seriamente-dijo serio.

Magic: ¡PERO SI YO NO HE HECHO NA…

Sin que pudiera terminar de hablar, Lovely salió llorando del salón , tenía heridas sangrando por todo el cuerpo.

Sunshine: -saliendo del salón con unas navajas - ¡MAGIC! –Grito acercándose a ella - ¡El plan salio de maravilla, la hicimos llorar como nunca!

Rainy: ¡FUE UN GRAN PLAN MAGIC!- dijo con una navaja de sangre en los cascos.

Magic solo les hizo un gesto para que voltearan, al voltear Sunshine se asustó horriblemente.

Sunshine: ¡ARIAGNE, BLACK STAR! , ¡ESCUCHARON TODO ESO! –grito asustada

Black Star: Ohhhh , si y van a tener una charla muy larga con ella.

Ariagne: Chicos, tenemos que irnos ya al castillo Niki pierde fuerzas…

Apple Soos: Bien, nos vamos...´.

Blue Sky: Lovely….

En el castillo:

Twilight estaba hablando por teléfono:

Twilight: Claro Shinning , alla estaremos.

Sinning: Gracias Twili…. (Colgó el teléfono)

En eso, la puerta se abre…

Ariagne: ¡MAMA LLEGAMOS! –grito.

Twilight: -sorprendida- ¡ARIAGNE, BLACK STAR, NIÑOS! , ¡QUE HACEN ACA! , ¡TODAVIA NO TERMINA LA ESCUELA!

Black Star: Lo siento mama es que alguien golpeo a Niki –dijo mirando a Magic.

Blue Sky: ¡Y HICIERON LLORAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA! –dijo mirando a Sunshine.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Apple Soos: Tienen razón señora –dijo entrando con Niki en su lomo – la lastimaron mucho.

Twilight: ¡NIKI! –dijo corriendo hacia ella- ¿Quién HIZO ESTO?

Ariagne: ¿Quién crees? –dijo sarcasrticamernte.

Twilight: -molesta -¡MAGIC BELL, SUNSHINE! ¡QUE LES OCURRE A USTEDES DOS!

Sunshine: En mi defensa yo no lo hice, fue Magic.

Blue Sky: ¡PERO TU HICISTE LLORAR A LOVELY!

Sunshine: ¿y?

Blue Sky: ¡LA LASTIMASTE CON UNA NAVAJA, ESTUPIDA!

Twilight: ¡QUE! , ¡QUE!

Magic: Mama como si fuera para tanto.

Blue Sky: ¿Para tanto? ¡HICISTE LLORAR A MI HERMANA!

Twilight: ¡ESTA VEZ, CAYERON MUY BAJO!

Sunshine: Ya mama, te prometemos que yo y Magic nos portaremos bien con ella- dijo dándole un guiño en el ojo a Magic.

Ariagne: ¡OH, VAMOS MAMA! , ¡NO LES VAS A CREER A ELLAS DESPUES DE LO QUE HICIERON! –grito desesperadamente.

Twilight: Hay que darles una oportunidad, si dicen que van a cambiar, hay que creerles , además –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina – no me puedo molestar con ustedes , no para mañana.

Niki: ¿qué hay mañana?

Blue Sky: Creo que es el cumpleaños de …..

Twilight: Si , mañana es el cumpleaños de su prima Skyla y nos vamos al Imperio de Cristal , con su padre-dijo decidida.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien , espero que les haya gustado...<strong>

**se despide **

**Pinkimina Pie**


	20. Plan Nº 2:

**My Little pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir. **

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, toda la familia Sparkle se encontraba en el tren al Imperio de Cristal, a la princesa Twilight le habían ofrecido , un tren personal para toda su familia , pero Twilight para no querer molestar y no llamar mucho la atención , quiso viajar en un tren normal con todos los pasajeros , que los miraban extrañados.<p>

Por otra parte Ariagne y Black Star se sentaron junto con Twilight:

Black Star: Mama, no entiendo , porque tuvimos que faltar a la escuela! –Dijo molesto – hoy tenia examen de contra hechizos.

Ariagne: Pues a mi me parece , genial que faltemos!-opino- además no estudié para ese examen –dijo riendo , sin darle mucha importancia.

Black Star: No entiendo porque algún dia , tu seras reina y gobernaras esto tu sola-dijo girando los ojos. **(por si no recuerdan Ariagne es la mayor , así que por leyes esa seria la legitima heredera al trono)**

Ariagne: ¡AH , PERO PARA ESO FALTA MUCHO!-dijo de mala manera.

Black Star hiba a responder , pero Twilight lo interrumpe - ¡Chicos! , ya bastante tengo con sus hermanos menores, y no deciaria que ustedes se peleen-dijo- y por otro lado , es el cumpleaños de tu prima Skyla , Black Star, y tenemos que estar con ella.

Black Star: Bien…-dijo rendido.

Ariagne: ¡ESTUPIDO!

Black Star: ¡SUCIA!

Ariagne: ¡PRINCIPUCHO!

Black Star: ¡REINUCHA!

Twilight solo se sobo la cabeza en señal de cansancio.

Dejando la pelea de los gemelos, nos vamos con 2 niñas sentadas en la parte de atrás, parecían fastidiadas.

Magic: No entiendo, porque mama, nos hizo venir en este mugriento tren.

Sunshine: Hubieramos hido , en el tren lugoso , ahí era mucho mejor.

Magic: Bueno , pero no hay que preocuparnos de eso –dijo- tengo un plan.

Sunshine: ¿para molestar a Niki?

Magic: ¿Qué crees?-dijo en sarcasmo- el plan es , le vamos a decir a Skyla cosas malas de Niki y se va a poner de nuestro lado igual que lo hicieron Rainy y Thunder.

Sunshine: Cierto y le haremos la vida imposible –dijo en un tona mas fuerte.

¿?: ¿A quién le harán la vida imposible? –pregunto.

Magic: ¿Blue Sky? , vete de aquí , esto no te incumbe.

Blue Sky: Claro que me incunbe , ustedes le vana hacer la vida imposible a Niki-dijo molestop.

Sunshine: ¡Te dijieron que te vallas! –dijo levantando un poco la voz.

Blue Sky: ¡A ella no le van ha hacer nada , mientras yo este presente!

Magic: ¡¿Qué? , ¡ahora te haces el caballeroso!

Blue Sky: yo …he…yo –titubeo.

Sunshine: ¡VETE! –grito.

Blue Sky: ¡QUE NO ME VOY A IR!

Magic: ¡MALDITA SEA! , ¡VETE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CUELGA DE UNA PARTE QUE NO QUIERO VER! –dijo captando la atención de los pasajeros, que se quedaron en una cara de WFT –ups-dijo escondiéndose de hombros.

El conductor paro el tren y se dirigió a Twilight: Princesa Twilight –dijo

Twilight: ¿si?

Conductor: Lamento decirle pero tengo que exigirles que bajen del tren

Twilight: ¿Qué? , ¿Por qué?

El conductor señalo la parte de atrás del tren donde los trillizos se estaban peleando – ahora lo ve, no puedo permitir que esos potros se estén peleando, aquí.

Ariagne: Pero no nos pude hacer bajar aquí , estamos en la zona de nieve **(recuerden que antes de llegar al imperio de cristal , hay como un nevado)**

Conductor: Lo siento , pero los pasajeros lo exigen-dijo

_5 minutos después:_

Toda la familia se encontraba en la nieve muriéndose de frio.

Black Star: Genial , esto es por la culpa de alguien –dijo mirando a los trillizos.

Blue Sky: Yo solo estaba ayudando a Niki –se defendió.

Niki: Gracias…

Twilight: Chicos , tenemos que seguir , si nos quedamos acá , nos vamos a morir de frio.

Ariagne: Escucharon , morirnos de frio –dijo mirando a Mgic y Sunshine.

Magic y Sunshine: ¡Callate Ariagne!

Ariagne hizo una mueca y siguio a Twilight

En el Imperio de Cristal:

Skyla: Mama, ¿tanto se demoran? –pregunto una Skyla de la misma edad que los trillizos.

Candace: Tenmos que esperar , seguro los trillizos hicieron una travesura –rio.

Shinning: jajajajaja , pero no te olvides de Ariagne.

Cadance: si , ella se parece a una niña de 2 años y en unos cuantos años más será reina –dijo.

Skyla: y ¿Black Star?

Cadance: El no, para mi es el más centrado.

Paso un minuto de silencio hasta que Shinning recordó algo que le dijo Twilight el dia de ayer –mmmm Skyla..

Skyla: ¿si , papa? –respondio.

Shinning: Tu tia va a traer a una poni, nueva en tu cumpleaños.

Skyla solo puso una cara de confusión.

Shinning- suspiro- hija, vas a tener una nueva prima.

Skyla: ¿la tía Twilight, está embarazada?

Cadance: Hija, ella tuvo una hija antes, pero se perdió y luego tu tía la encontró –le explico lo más breve posible.

Shinning: Y por eso, queremos que la trates bien –dijo.

Skyla no respondió.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que creen que dira Skyla?<strong>

**Muy bien , espero que les haya gustado...**

**se despide **

**Pinkimina Pie**


	21. ¿El final de Niki?

**My Little pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir. **

* * *

><p>Skyla no respondio.<p>

Cadance: Skyla , hija , ¿Qué dices? –pregunto asustada por su respuesta.

Skyla: Yo debo pensarlo –dijo dudosa.

Shinning a lo lejos vio una familia acercándose, parecían congelados – ¡guardias ahora! –ordeno.

En eso un guardia se acerco a la familia congeladay anuncio: ¡AQUÍ LA FAMILIA REAL SPAR…-sin que pudiera terminar de presentar recibe una fuerte cachetada de parte de una congelada Ariagne.

Ariagne: ¡Cállate estúpido guardia! , ¡Que no estoy de ganas de tus estúpidas presentaciones! –dijo sorprendiendo a toda la familia.

Twilight: ¡Ariagne! , ya sé que tienes frio y estas de mal humor pero solo ¡compórtate! –dijo regañándola.

Ariagne: Perdón mama ….

En ese momento , toda la familia de Cristal se les acerco.

Cadance: Oh , Twilight , me alegra que estés aquí-dijo saludándola-y con toda tu familia tanbien.

Shinning: Hola Twili , un gusto verte de nuevo y a tus hijos también-dijo saludando- y veo que Ariagne sigue impulsiva.

Black Star: Si….-dijo dándole un leve codazo.

Skyla: Hola Tia Twilight, Ariagne , Black Star , Magic, Sunshine , Blue Sky y …-dijo fijándose en Niki - ¿tú eres la nueva , no?

Niki: mmmm , supongo, Soy Niki –dijo extendiendo su casco , en señal de saludo.

Skyla solo se la quedó mirando, mientras Sunshine y Magic la miraran con cara de disgusto.

Skyla: Soy la princesa Skyla , un gusto –dijo acercando su casco al casco de ella para un fraternal saludo.

Cadance –sonriente- Muy bien , Twilight , gemelos , vamos a dentro , para conversar , mientras los niños juegan un poco.

Ariagne: Uhhhhhh , yo quiero ir , tengo hambre –dijo sobándose su barriga.

Black Star; Hay Ariagne , nunca canbiaras ….

Todos los mayores se retiraron, dejando solo a los menores.

Sunshine le susurro a Magic- Debimos saber que mama les contaria a los tios sobre Niki , para que convensieran a Skyla que es buena , ahora ya no cumpliremos nuestro plan-susurro molesta.

Magic: Si , ya lo sé , pero eso no impide que le haremos la vida imposible –volvio a susurrar , hasta que Skyla interrumpio su conversación.

Skyla: ¡Primos! , ¡Ya se a que jugar! , cuando estaba caminando por el Imperio de Cristal, encontré un acantilado que parece un tobogán , para deslizarnos.-explico.

Niki: Pero eso ¿no es peligroso?

Skyla: No creo-dijo- ¡PERO ES DIVERTIDO, VAMOS!

Dicho eso, todos los potros siguieron a Skyla a fuera de la ciudadal salier se encontraron con un acantilado de cristles donde uno se podía deslizar.

Skyla: Y ¿Qué les parece , no es divertido?

Blue Sky: Si , pero que tal si uno se cae por la parte donde no hay cristeles para deslizarse , se puede morir-dijo precavido.

Skyla: Si, pero nadie sería tan tonto, para lanzarse por esa parte , ¿no?- dijo sacando apareciendo con su magia un colchón.

Magic: mmmmm, Skyla , ¿para qué es eso? –dijo extrañada.

Skyla: Es un colchón , ¿acaso no lo ves?

Magic: No si , solo que ¿para que sirve?

Niki: Yo creo que es para , subirnos encima de él y deslizarnos como un trineo-dijo tímidamente

Magic: ¡CÁLLATE! , ¡A TI NO TE HEMOS PREGUNTADO, NADA! –dijo molesta.

Skyla: Bueno , en realidad , ella tiene razón , para eso sirve –dijo poniendo el colchón en el piso.

Sunshine: ¿¡QUE?! , ¡MALDITA NIKI! –pensó en voz alta.

Blue Sky: No le digas, así Sunshine –dijo molesto.

Sunshine: ¡Cállate , Blue Sky!

Blue Sky: Y si no quiero –respondió amenazante.

Sunshine: ¡Pues….-sin que pudiera terminar de hablar Skyla rompió su pelea.

Skyla: ¡Chicos paren! , ¡estamos aquí para divertirnos , no para pelear! –reflexiono - ¡ahora súbanse al colchón!

Todos , siguieron las ordenes de Skyla y se subieron al colchón -¡Agarrense fuerte! –ordeno Skyla , empujando con su casco el colchón para crear velocidad - ¡Y AHÍ VAMOS! –dicho eso subio su casco al colchón , y este se empezó a deslizar como un trineo en nieve.

Magic: ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!-dijo alzando sus cascos al aire , para sentir la brisa.

Skyla : ¡VEN LES DIJE QUE ES DIVERTIDOOOOOO!

Así se pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que el colchón perdió velocidad y se detuvo.

Skyla: jajajjajaja , fue divertido-dijo bajando del colchón.

Sunshine: Si –dijo bajando – y se algo que sería más divertido –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Magic.

Magic: Oh, Niki , querida ¿te gusto el paseo en el colchón? –dijo haciéndose la buena.

Blue Sky: _*Ay no, estas traman algo malo*_-penso.

Niki: mmmm, si fue divertido.

Sunshine: ¿Quieres ver algo mas diveritdo? –dijo mirándola.

Blue Sky y Skyla se miraron extrañados.

Niki: ¿Qué cosa , es más divertido que esto?-pregunto.

Magic: Esto –dicho eso cargo a Niki , y la llevo al borde del acantilado.

Blue Sky –asustado- ¡MAGIC! , ¡QUE HACES!?

Magic: Acabando , con el sufrimiento de esta pobre ..Unicornio-dijo en tono de desagrado- ¡Hasta la vista!

Magic no perdió más tiempo y tiro a Niki, por la parte donde no hay cristales del acantilado.

Para Niki Niki , esos momentos fueron desastrosos , sentía como su cuerpo iba cayendo , por el acantilado y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Finalmente su cuerpo toco el suelo….**O ¿TAL VEZ , NO?**

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejejejjeje , los dejo con la duda , subo un nuevo cap el miercoles :)<strong>

**Muy bien , espero que les haya gustado...**

**se despide **

**Pinkimina Pie**


	22. Tu me gustas y una nueva Coronación:

**HOLA!**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Blue Sky: ¡ESTUPIDA! , ¡QUE HAS HECHO!-grito furioso.<p>

Sunshine: Magic, creo que esta vez te pasaste , yo pensaba que solo la hibamos a molestar , no matarla…

Skyla: Magic , te pueden , meter a la cárcel , por homicida.

Magic: Y , papa me puede sacar de la cárcel en un dos por tres –dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Skyla: Magic, las cosas, no funcionan así ¿No es cierto Blue Sky?... ¿Blue Sky?

Sunshine: ¡AHÍ! –dijo señalando a Blue Sky , listo para meterse al cañón.

Skyla: ¡TONTO! , ¡QUE HACES! –grito asustada.

Blue Sky:¡ INTENTO SALVAR A MI HERMANA!-grito molesto.

Magic: Hay , pero seguro ella ya llego al final del cañón , ya debe estará muerta.

Skyla: ¡PERO TE PUEDES MORIR! –volvió a gritar.

Blue Sky: ¡PREFIERO MORIR YO QUE ELLA!-dijo entrando al cañon.

Skyla: ¡VES MAGIC, YA PROVOCASTE OTRA MUERTE!-dijo molesta.

Magic: En quiso ir solo yo no lo oblige…

Skyla rodo, los ojos.

Mientras que con Niki, ella solo cerro los ojos para esperar su final, pero en eso , sintió como su cuerpo dejo de caer , cuando levanto la vista , pudo , ver a que ella estaba en el lomo de Blue Sky , mientras este volaba - ¿Qué?

Blue Sky: Hola Nikki –dijo feliz- vamos a ir a la superficie ¿si?

En ese momento, Blue Sky decendio , en una roca lejos del Cañon.

Nikki: ¿Por qué decendemos aquí? –pregunto.

Blue Sky: Por que , no quiero ver a Magic , en unas horas-respondio tristemente.

Nikki: ¿Es por lo que me hizo? –dijo sentándose en la roca.

Blue Sky: Si , pero no te sientas mal , ellas son asi –dijo abrazándola con un ala.

Niki: Si ya lo se , solo que nadie en esta familia me quiere , parezco un estorbo-dijo apunto de llorar.

Blue Sky: Tú me gustas.

Niki: ¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida.

Blue Sky: ¡UY!-dijo tapándose su boca con sus cascos.

Blue Sky empezó a caminar en círculos mientras se con sus cascos se tapaba sus orejas , el veía como Nikki movia sus labios , parecía que le estaba, hablando solo que el no la escuchaba por vergüenza.

Cuando los labios de Nikki dejaron de moverse , el se destapo los oídos.

Nikki: y ¿vamos a volver con ellos? –pregunto lo mas normal del mundo.

Sin que Blue Sky pudiera responder , aterrizaron Skyla , Magic y Sunshine.

Skyla: ¡BLUE SKY! ,¿Por qué estas aquí?n, pensábamos que estaban dentro del cañon.

Blue Sky: Pues pensaste mal prima , la RESCATE-dijo mirando a Magic- y la traje aquui , por que no quería ver a CIERTA PONY-dijo remalcando mirando a Magic.

Magic: Veo que estas viva , Nikki-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Nikki: Mmmmm , bueno , yo…..heeee….yo…

Blue Sky: ¡Déjala en paz , Magic!

Skyla: Ya chicos , paren , mi mama dice que tenemos que volver al castillo , ¿todo esto va a ser un secreto? , ¿Sí?

Sunshine: Si…

Magic: Ya…

Nikki: Bien…

Todos miraron a Blue Sky-¿va a ser un secreto no?

Blue Sky solo miro a Mgic y pronuncio una simple palabra- No

Dicho eso el alicornio se dispuso a volar hasta el castillo mientras sus hermanas y primas lo seguían .

Magic: ¡BLUE SKY! , ¡NO LE DIJAS NADA A MAMA!

Blue Sky: ¡ESO HUBIERAS PENSADO , ANTES DE QUERER MATARLA!

Magic: ¡BLUE SKY , HABLO EN SERIO! –dijo persiguiéndolo.

Blue Sky: ¡Y YO TANBIEN!

Blue Sky apenas vio el castillo, entro rápidamente a la sala del tyro no donde todos estaban conversando.

Blue Sky: ¡MAMA MAGI…-se quedo helado al ver a la gobernante de Equestria ahí parada.

**NOTA: Cuando la princesa Celestia participe su nombre se va a escribir con 2 punto (:).**

: Hola Principe Blue Sky –saludo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Blue Sky: Yo…he yo…..ho…..la-dijo asombrado.

En ese mo0mento Magic , Skyla y Sunshine entraron a la sala.

Magic: ¡BLUE SKY POR FAVOR NO…..-se quedo petrificada por ver a la Princesa Celestia.

: Hola Princesa Magic –saludo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Magic: Hola , supongo-dijo extrañada por ver a la princesa.

Skyla: Hola Princesa Celestia –saludo- mama , ¿Qué hace la Princesa aquí?

: Pues buena pregunta Princesa Skyla , les estaba contando a tus tios , y a tus papas , sobre la coronación de Nikki.

Sunshine y Magic: ¡LA CORONACION DE NIKKI!?'?

Twlight: Niñas, no griten.

: Asi , es , La Princesa Luna ya esta organizando todo.

Sunshine: ¡OH, VAMOS! , ¡ELLA ES SOLO UNA UNICORNIO, COMO SI FUERA DE LA REALEZA!

Twilight: ¡Sunshine! , ¡Mas respeto hija! –dijo sorprendida ,por la reacción de su hija ante la monarca del sol.

Susnhine: ¡Pero que tiene , solo es una TONTA , escucharon bien , TONTA!

Blue Sky: ¡Callate! , ¡NOLE DIJAS ASI!-grito molesto.

Sunshine: Uy , que miedo tengo –dijo sarcásticamente.

Cadance le susurro a Twilight - ¿siempre se comportan asi?

Twilight: No se , creo que si , la mayoría del tiempo –le volvió a susurrar.

P. Celestia: Niños paren , estamos aquí , para dar un anuncio , no para pelear.

Ariagne: ¡PERO , SI YO ME PELEO CON BLACK STAR TODOOOOO EL TIEJMPO!-opino.

Black Star le tapo el hocico rápidamente - ¡Callate Ariagne!

Ariagne le saco la lengua como una potra de 3 añitos.

Black Star: Definitivamente, nunca vas a cambiar –dijo rodando los ojos.

: Bueno como decía antes, solo estoy aquí para dar un anuncio a su hermana y prima…

Magic: Iba a protestar por llamar a Niki hermana , pero Skyla le tapo el hocico.

: Y hablando de la coronación , ¿Dónde esta ella? –pregunto moviendo su cabeza por todos lados , para buscarla.

En eso la puerta de la sala se abre dejando ver a una exausta Nikki – gracias por dejarme tirada-dijo entrando , sin percatarse de la Princesa Celestia.

Sunshine: Denada…-dijo riendo , es eso Skyla le da un suave codazo – Auu…

Skyla: ¿Cómo que tirada?-dijo sin entender.

Nikki: Que ustedes saben que yo no puedo volar y ustedes se fueron volando , y me dejaron ahí y tuve que volver corriendo –DIJO UN POCO MOLESTA.

Blue Sky: Lo siento…

Skyla: Yo igual….

Magic: Yo no.

Sunshine: Mejor, te hubieras quedado ahí.

Twilight: ¡Sunshine!

: Hola …..Nikki , ¿no?

Nikki, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Princesa Celestia – Si….¿Quién es usted?

Magic: ¡QUE ACASO NO SABES! , ¡ELLA ES LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! , ¡LA QUE LEVANTA EL SOL! , ¡INGENUAAAAAAAA!  
>: Dejala Princesa Magic , soy la Princesa Celestia y he venido , para avisarte que tu coronación será mañana.<p>

Nikki-sorprendida- ¡¿Coronacion?!

Twilight: ¡MAÑANA! , no, no, no, esto no puede ser posible-dijo preocupada- tengo que mandar a hacer tu vestido, avisarle a Flash que venga mañana a Ponyville , alistar todo …

Shinning: Tranquila Twi , nosotros te ayudaremos y te apuesto que tus hijos y amigas también –dijo calmándola.

Magic: Pues no cuentes conmigo mama , yo no voy a ayudar en nada que tenga que ver con la estúpida de Nikki.

Sunshine: Ni yo

Dicho eso las 2 salieron de la habitación.

Blue Sky: Pues, mama, yo si te ayudo.

Ariagne: Y yo.

Black Star: Yo también.

Twilight: Gracuias hijos , hay que hacer que mañana , sea un día especial para Nikki.

Nikki estaba pensando con una hermosa sonrisa :_*Por fin , mañana , toda Equestria me va a reconocer y me va tratar bien , por lo que soy , solo espero que todo salga bien*-pensó_

**_Pero , lo que Nikki , no sabía que el día siguiente iba a ser un día que lo recordaría para SIEMPREEEEE..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejejejeje , un capitulo mas y se viene otra etapa del fic! , que luego de esa etapa se viene la segunda parte ,mañana subo el capitulo final de la primera etapa de este fic!<strong>

**Muy bien , espero que les haya gustado...**

**se despide **

**Pinkimina Pie**


	23. Reflexiones y Final de la primera parte

**HOLA , aqui el ultimo cap de la primera etapa de este fic...LEANNNN**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, todo en Ponyville se estaba organizando para la coronación de Nikki, Twilight no quería que nada saliera incorrecto , Flash acababa de llegar de Canterlot y se encontraba en el Castillo alistándose, Rarity se ofrecio para hacerles los vestidos a todas las Mane 6 , sus hijas , y trajes para los hijos de cada una de ellas.<p>

Twilight no quería que Nikki , fuera vista por todo Ponyville antes de la coronación , a si que , le ordeno que se quedara en el castillo, hasta el momento de su entrada.

En el castillo , Magic y Sunshine se estabn quejando:

Magic: ¡CLARO , OSEA QUE A NIKKI, LE DAN EL VESTIDO MAS BONITO QUE A NOSOTRAS!

Sunshine: ¡ESTUPIDA ENTROMETIDA! , ¡SOLO POR QUE ES SU CORONACION! –grito molesta.

Ariagne salio de su cuarto molesta : ¡OIGAN SE PUEDEN CALLAR! , ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO HACERME RULOS Y USTDES POR SUS GRITOS NO ME DEJAN!

Magic: ¡ES QUE ES INJUSTO!

Ariagne bufo molesta y se encerro en su cuarto nuevamente.

En ese momento apareció Flash: ¡NIÑAS! –les grito - ¡QUEDA MEDIA HORA ANTES DE LA CORONACION Y USTEDES NO SE HAN CANVIADO!

Sunshine: ¡ESQUE PAPA! , ¡ESTOS VESTIDOS NO NOS FAVORECEN! –grito.

Flash: ¡PUES SE LO PONEN! , ¡SU TIA RARITY SE ESFORZO MUCHO PARA HACERLO, A SI QUE SE LO PONEN AHORA! –dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Sunshine susurro para sí misma – Maldita sea.

Magic y Sunshine se canviaron rápido y bajaron a fuera del castillo a buscar a Rainy y Thunder.

Magic: Rainy , Thunder , tengo un plan.

Rainy: Dinos cual , pero que no imvolucre navajas.

Sunshine: La cosa es que…-las 2 hermanas le empezarona contar el plan a los 2 -…y solo necesitamos que compren frutas , nada mas…¿aceptan?

Thunder: Bien…

Magic: Esto va a ser genial, Blue Sky dile a dios a Nikki…

Mientras que por otro lado , Blue Sky se encontraba buscando a Lovely , la localizo sentada en una banca.

Blue Sky: Lovely…..¿estas bien?

Lovely: Oh , hola Blue Sky –dijo tristemente.

Blue Sky: ¿Cómo van tus heridas? –pregunto, sentándose a su lado.

Lovely: Bien, creo , tengo que usar un vestido , largo para cubrirlas –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Blue Sky: Te vine a buscar, para pedirte perdón por el comportamiento de Magic , Sunshine , Rainy y Thunder , sé que ellos no lo van a hacer , pero yo lo hago.

Lovely: Gracias , eres el mejor amigo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio , hasta que Lovely lo rompió.

Lovely: Bueno , ya me tengo que ir –dijo parándose de la banca- me tengo que canviar , y veo que tu ya lo hiciste.

En efecto , Blue Sky en comparación de dos potrillas (ustedes ya saben quienes) , se puso el traje sin reclamar nada y salio a buscar a Lovely.

Blue Sky: Jejejejejejeje, si , bueno te veo en la coronación , Lovely.

Lovely: Chau, te veo luego –dijo dirijiendose a su casa.

Blue Sky: Espero que la coronación salga bien-susurro para si mismo.

En el castillo , una arreglada Nikki se encontraba jugando con Black Star , ya que ella estaba aburrida.

Black Star: Y ¿Cómo te parecio esta familia? –pregunto.

Nikki: Maso menos…

Black Star: ¿Lo dices por Magic y Sunshine?

Nikki: Sii… , pero en esta familia tanbien , hay gente buena como tú , Ariagne , Skyla y…..

Black Star: ¿Blue Sky? , él te gusta ¿no?

Nikki: yo…he…yo…no…si….-titubeo.

En eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a una arreglada Twilight –Nikki , ya es hora de tu entrada –dijo- Black Star , baja abajo por favor , el público y tus hermanos ya están ahí.

Black Star: Si mama –dijo dirijiendose a la puerta – Suerte Nikki…-dicho eso salio de la habitación.

Nikki: Si , mama ya voy…-dijo parándose - *Es ahora o nunca* -penso.

Afuera del castilo , todo el publico (las Mane 6 , los potrillos , las princesas y todo Ponyville estaban ahí).

Magic susurrandole a Thunder : ¿Thunder , compraste la fruta?

Thunder:Si , todo listo , Magic.

Magic: Perfecto , ahora sientate , que la Princesa Celestia , va a hablar.

Dicho eso Thunder se sento.

:Buenos Dias mis queridos ponis , estamos aqui reunidos , para celebrar la coronacion de una nueva Princesa de Equestria...

Publico:-Aplauden-

: Muy bien , haremos paso a Nikki Sparkle.

Dicho eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a una hermosa Nikki caminando hacia la princesa Celestia, mientras que los potrillos susurraban

Blue Sky: Es muy hermosa -susurro para si mismo.

Magic: Es una estupida , unicornio- susurro

Sunshine:Nuestra coronacion fue mejor.-susurro

:Aplausos para Niki!

Publico: -aplauden-

:Muy bien Nkki , empezemos , ¿Aceptas cuidar Equestria , hasta la muerte y ante la enfermedad?

Nikki miro a Twilight quien le hacia una mueca de que asintiera-Si-dijo feliz.

: Entonces , te declaro , Princesa Nikki-dijo poniendole una corona , con diamantes de color melocoton incrustadas en ella- ¡Aplausos , por favor!

Publico:-Aplaudio-

Para Nikki ese momento era Uunico , se sentia especial...pero eso le hiva a durar poco.

Magic susurrandole a Sunshine:Sunshine ahora.

En eso Sunshine se paro de su asiento y se paro en el ecenario junto a las Princesas , todo el publico veia confundido la ecena -¡OIGAN PUBLICO! !NO ENTIENDO POR QUE APLAUDEN A ESTA UNICORNIO!

Todo el publico comenzo a rumorear entre ellos , recien cuando Sunshine dijo "unicornio" , se dieron cuenta que Nikki en realidad era una unicornio.

Blue Sky:Debi creer que Magic y Sunshine , harian algo mas-susurro para si mismo.

Sunshine:¡NIKKI , NO ES LO QUE CREEN QUE ES , ELLA CUANDO VINO A NUESTRA FAMILIA NOS TRATO HORRIBLE A MI Y A MI HERMANA , Y NOSOTRAS NO ENTENDEMOS POR QUE NOS HACIA ESO SI NOSOTRAS LA TRATAMOS TAN BIEN!

Nikki:¿Que?

Sunshine: ¡POR ESO , VAMOS HA HACER ALGO QUE DECEAMOS HACE MUCHO , VENGANZA!

Magic desde su asiento grito:¡AHORA , RAINY , THUNDER!

En ese momento Thunder Rainy abrieron la bolsa donde estaba la fruta y empearon a tirarla contra Nikki ,Magic se sumo a esa humillacion y tanbien le tiraba fruta a Nikki manchandola.

Twilight , Ariagne , Black Star , Blue Sky, Lovely , las princesas, las mane 6 y todo el publico no podian creer lo que estan viendo , humillacion publica,

Magic:¡AQUI TIENES MALDITA ESTUPIDA! -dijo mientras le tiraba fruta.

Nikki no agunato mas y toda manchada , salio corriendo del ecenario y se dirijio corriendo al bosque Ever Free.

Rainy: Uhhhhhhh , la tonta se va a llorar -dijo mientras le tiraba fruta a Nikki y veia como se iba

Thunder: ¡ESTUPIDA!

Ahi , se quedo sentada apollandose en un arbol.

* * *

><p>El el castillo , unas molestas Twilight , Pinkie, y Fluttershy se enontraban regañando a sus hijos e hijas.<p>

Pinkie:¡RAINY , SI FUERAS TAN AMABLE DE EXPLICARME LO QUE HICISTE AYA AFUERA!

Fluttershy:¡THUNDER , NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME MINTIERAS , SUPUESTAMENTE HIBAS A COMPRAR UN REGALO PARA NIKKI , CON LOS 20 BITS QUE TE DI , PERO ERA PARA FRUTA , QUE LUEGO LO USARIAS PARA HERIR A NIKI!

Blue Sky:Y eso no es lo peor-dijo captantando la atencion de las 3 madres- Magic y Sunshine fueron las que crearon todo esto.

Ariagne: Ves mama te dije que no debias creerles a ellas

Twilight¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ! ¡USTEDES ME PROMETIERON QUE LA HIBAN A TRATAR BIEN!

Magic:Lo sentimos mama-dijo arrepentida.

Sunshine:Yo tanbien , me disculpo.

Rainy:Yo tanbien , no creia que hiba a afectar tanto.

Thunder:Lo siento y tanbien a ti mama , no devi mentirte

Blue Sky: Pero intentaron matar a Nikki.

Twilight , Pinkie , Fluttershy , Ariagne y Black Star:¡¿QUE!?

Blue Sky:La tiraron del cañon en el imperio de cristal , pero solo fueron Magic y Sunshine , pero yo salve a Nikki.

Twilight:¡OK , ESTO SUFICIENTE! !¡UNA COSA ES MOLESTARLA TODO EL TIEMPO Y OTRA TIRARLA DE UN ACANTILADO PARA MATARLA!

Sunshine:Pero...-dijo llorando.

Twilight: ¡Lo siento hijas , pero esto es el colmo!

Magic: Que intentas decir mama...-dijo llorando.

Twilight:Lo siento hijas , pero con el dolor de mi corazon , se van a ir a un internado en Manhattan-dijo decidida.

Sunshine:¡No mama , por favor!-dijo llorando aun peor.

Twilight:Lo siento , pero querer matar a una poni , es algo muy grave , hijas.

Magic y Sunshine , se quedaron llorando.

Pinkie: Blue , ¿Rainy , ni Thunder hicieron algo mas , no?

Blue Sky:En realidad , Rainy , lastimo a Lovely con navajas -dijo molesto.

Pinkie:Twilight , ¿me puedes pasar el numero de ese internado?

Rainy:¡No mama! - dijo llorando.

Pinkie:Lo siento hija , deven aprender de sus errores.

Fluttershy: Y ¿Thunder no hizo nada?

Blue Sky: Bueno , el y Magic , agredieron a Niki en el piso , por eso ella llego mal el dia que mi mama nos dijo que iríamos al cumpleaños de Skyla

Fluttershy:No lo puedo creer , ¡THUNDER COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACER ESO! ¡ACASO NO TE EN SEÑE QUE ES LA BONDAD!

Thunder:Yo no...no fue mi intension.

Fluttershy:Lo siento , hijo , pero como dijo tu tia Pinkie , hay que aprender de tus errores , te vas a ir al internado.

Thunder solo se quedó llorando, junto Rainy , Magic y Sunshine.

Blue Sky: _*Lo siento amigos, pero debo hacer lo correcto*_-pensó.

**¿SERA EL FIN DE LAS MALDADES DE MAGIC Y SUNSHINE?**

* * *

><p>Mientras que por otro lado Nikki seguía apoyada en el árbol , llorando.<p>

Nikki:_* ¿Por que me hacen eso? , yo nunca les hize nada malo, espero que esta tortura se acabe pronto , yo solo quiero ser….FELIZ*-_penso mientras las lagrimas caian.

**_Pero Nikki , tendría más cosas que afrontar mas adelante…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Okey...per fin el castigo de Magic y Sunshine , los 4 amigos , ya no apareceran mas hasta en este fic.<strong>

**Mañana subo lo que sigue , se llevaran una sorpresa mañana!**

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


End file.
